The Dark Forces
by Dignityy
Summary: The war is coming. Kronos' army is at the Olympus' door. But the demigods are not alone; they never were. And this new help might change everything. But are they really here to help? Dark!Percy and Percy/Annabeth. Warning: lot of violence!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Annabeth and the entire camp has to face Kronos' army. The Gods are fighting their own war, trying to defeat Typhon and many other Titans waking. But as much as Annabeth thinks so, they're not alone. An army is ready to fight at their side. Hundreds of soldiers are waiting in the shadows. Without them, they would be lost.

**Chapter 1.**

The war is coming. There's no other way to say this. At camp, we're only a hundred kids and most of us aren't even trained to fight. There are a couple of thousands monsters out there, ready to kill and eat some demigod. All in all, we're screwed. But Chiron keep telling us to not give in, to always think positive and keep training. Easy to say for an immortal centaur. He's not the one who's only 16 years old and scared as hell. Because that's what I am. And I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one. We'll lose this war. That's for sure. The Gods are hiding in Olympus, enjoying themselves while their kids are fighting their war. Which isn't very fair, if you want my opinion. Biggest understatement of the year.

"Hey, Annabeth wake up. Breakfast is not going to wait for you to get your ass up!"

Always a pleasure to be woken up by my brothers and especially Malcolm. But I still obey and get off bed before getting ready and leaving for the Mess Hall where every demigod goes for breakfast before leaving for his occupations. I sit at the Athena's table, with my half brothers and sisters. Today and just like every day since we learned that Kronos was back, the atmosphere is heavy and not many of us are talking. It's getting worse and worse and the moral is getting lower. I glance at the Poseidon's table which is unoccupied and from what Chiron has told me, it has been this way for centuries because of what happened to the last demigod who had the sea god as a father. Thrown into Tartarus and is still in since then. I don't remember his name, something like Peter or Paris. This story actually gives me goose bumps so I go back to my breakfast, praying to my mother to let me die in peace and not end up like this poor kid.

"We have to do something. I'm tired of staying here, training and waiting for them to strike us. It's making me and everyone else nervous. We should go on a quest or I don't know, protect the camp as much as we can. This is torture!" Complains Clarisse from the Ares' table, loud enough for everyone around to hear her.

"Yeah, you're right!" add one of the kids beside her

Everyone stops talking and looks at Chiron whose head is almost in his plate. He's been strangely quiet lately, like he doesn't want to be noticed by either Mr. D or Dionysus, the god of wine and also the director of the camp, or by us. The result is pretty much the same, we don't see him around as much as we used to and every time we want to talk to him, he's busy. Quite strange if you want my opinion. But we don't say anything because he's Chiron and we trust him. But I've been considering him as a friend for the last couple years I spent at the camp and it's the first time I've seen him acting this way. So yes, I'm preoccupied about him. But this is the last of my problems. Because war is coming, sooner than I think.

* * *

Typhon has risen. Kronos is back. Monsters are everywhere and walking toward New York. The war is here. We're currently at the Olympus, watching the mortals falling like flies. Falling asleep. Not dying, which is a great relief. And then we hear them. They're coming. We leave the Olympus to scatter in the streets of the city, blocking every bridge, and every entrance leading to the Empire State Building where the Olympus' is. I know this is going to be a difficult fight and I might die today. But I'll die as a hero, protecting my friends and the Gods and I couldn't ask for a better death. I also know that many of us will fall today and maybe some of my friends. I'm trying to convince myself that I'm ready for this, I've been for months; that I can fight them and we can still win. But there is this part of me inside my head yelling that we will all just die and for absolutely nothing.

"Annabeth, you go with me and the Ares and Apollo. We will cover the Fifth Avenue with the Huntresses!" Order me Clarisse who's taking charge of the battle as the leader of the Ares cabin, which is understandable since her father is the war god.

I run toward the Fifth Avenue where twenty huntresses are already there and among them I can see Thalia, one of my oldest friends with Luke who's currently being possessed by Kronos. I try not to think about it too much because I know that someone here will have to defeat him and I know that it's either him or me. And I wish things weren't that simple sometimes. We position ourselves in the middle of the road, some of us hiding behind cars or trucks. And I see them coming. There are hundreds of them, maybe more. I can see the Minotaur, demigods who turned their backs on us and their parents for different reasons, Cyclopes, hyperborean giants, hellhounds, dracanaes and empousai. My heart starts beating so fast in my chest I'm scared it will rip out of it and fly away. I'm scared like I've never been before but for the first time in my life, I know what I have to do, why I'm here and what is my purpose. I know there's no other way than fighting. And I'm ready for it.

"Archers!" Scream Thalia and every huntress takes out her bow and aim for the group of monsters coming toward us. They're fast but Thalia waits for them to be just a couple of meters away from us before yelling to her friends "Now!" And I see all the silver arrows flying in the air, shining in the sun's light and crash into the group of monsters in front of us. Maybe a dozen of them turn into dust but it doesn't change anything and it doesn't destabilize the others since there are hundreds of others behind. "Now!" Now twenty of them fall but each time one dies, ten takes his place. There are just too many of them. "Again!" And they're too close now. It's time to fight.

Clarisse runs toward them, beside her brothers and sisters, all screaming in rage and fury. I see them crashing into the group and fighting like demons, possessed by violence and anger. I see them making their way into the army, killing everyone on their path, still screaming. I see them dodging, attacking but mostly killing. And I follow them. With a scream of pure hunger for blood, I run and dive my dagger into an empousa's belly, then cutting a hellhound's throat before countering an attack from a Cyclopes. I kick him where his personal parts are, knock my knee into his nose when he's down and sink my weapon in his throat. All I can hear is the sound of my beating heart, so loud that it erase everything else around me. I can feel it in my veins and in my skull. I am pure rage and violence. I protect my side and clink my dagger with an enemy's sword, push him back as much as I can before kicking him in the chest, leaving him breathless, then in his knee, hearing a loud crack. Then I stab him in the chest. I realize that he was a demigod, just like me. Well, not exactly since he's a traitor. I turn my back on him and keep fighting. It feels like hours, days, years and my arms hurts because of all the movements and the strength I put into my attacks. My legs feels heavy but I ignore how tired my body is, because this is war and no matter how tired I am, there's no turning back. But my mind is aware that we're losing, many of us already fell, and many more will follow. We're closer to the Empire State Building than we were before the battle. I can see it a few meters away. The monsters are getting closer and we're dying here.

* * *

We're in front of the Empire State Building's entrance and we're the only thing keeping the hundreds of monsters to enter. We're twenty demigods. They are three hundreds, maybe more. I can't see them all. We're the last of us. We're the survivors. But not for long I'm afraid. I pray to my mom, telling her everything I wished I had said earlier. I know she's busy planning the war and all, but I hope she's listening to me. I finally see a drakon, so huge, so angry, so scary, on the building's facade opposite to me. It looks like a snake with wings, as big as an entire building. This is the most frightening thing I've ever seen. This is when I realize that we lost. We don't move, we keep our eyes on the monster and the smaller ones on the ground, facing us. The tip of a giant's sword is pressed against my throat, his eyes boring into my grey ones. I know he will kill me anytime now. And he'll do the same to my friends behind me.

"You join our army and I'll let the girl live. You just have t–"

But he doesn't finish his sentence as an arrow land in his skull and perforate his forehead. I look at him, wide eyed, trying to understand what just happened. He turns into dust and I glance at the arrow on the cold ground. Black. This is not one of the Huntresses'. That's when I see more and more monsters falling to the ground and becoming a pile of dust. Twenty, fifty, a hundred, until ten are left alive. I don't understand what is happening, no one actually does from the look on my friends' faces. I try to look at the buildings surrounding us, but I can't see a thing since the sun is reflecting itself on the windows, making me unable to see through them. I try to look at the street in front of me but it seems deserted now. I take this chance and rush toward the little group of monsters and slash the chest of one, cut the throat of another, dive my dagger into one's heart and I hear my friends doing the same until we're alone in the street. That's when I see him. Entirely dressed in black, a hood hiding his face, a black bow in his gloved hands. And then there are hundreds of them behind him. All dressed in black, all hiding their faces behind a hood, all with the same bow and the same arrows stored in a quiver on their backs. The first one I saw is standing alone, ahead of the soldiers. This is terrifying view. They look like ghosts or demons. And they're awfully scary. But they saved us. They saved me. The leader looks up and meets my eyes. Sea green and blue eyes pierces me through and through. And it's awfully beautiful.

_Hopefully you guys enjoyed it! This is a whole new story I'm starting and I actually like it so far. It'll be focused on Annabeth and maybe Percy later but for now, it'll be from her pov. I don't know when I'll be able to update it since finals are coming and I'm extremely busy at the moment. Don't forget to follow so you can be notified when a new chapter is out!_


	2. Chapter 2

_This is just a quick transition to help you waiting for the next chapter. Hope you'll like it! (The scene takes place after the battle.)_

**Chapter 2.**

My legs dangling over the edge of the building's roof, I keep my eyes focused on the lights in front of me. The silence slowly fades to let the cars' roar raise in the city once again. The city that never sleeps, fell asleep today and it was a strange thing to see all these mortals on the ground, the cars still. But the strangest was the silence. I've never heard such a thing. Not even in Tartarus. I close my eyes tight to keep the flashbacks from coming but I can feel them taking over my mind and slowly drifting me away from the present.

_I can sense the gods' glance on my back and it's such a heavy weight I feel like it's going to pierce me anytime now._

"_Perseus Jackson, do you know why you are here tonight?"_

_Zeus' eyes are the worst. They're full of hatred, anger, disdain. I can hear that too in his words. I keep my eyes down, not answering. I know why I'm here. Of course I do. I just don't understand it._

"_You're accused of treason."_

_No matter what I keep my eyes down. I try to think of all the things I did while I was here, on Earth. I think about my friends, my quests, my achievements. But I know it won't be enough. Because tonight is my last night._

"_Do you admit it?"_

_I finally look at my father. His face is emotionless, so are his eyes. His green and blue eyes so identical to mine. He must know that I didn't do such a thing. He has to. I'm his son and since I was born, all I did was serve him and the other gods. I remember when he told me that my loyalty would get me killed. He must think the same thing right now. I want to scream that I would never turn my back on him, on my friends, on my mom. But he must think that my loyalty isn't with them anymore and it will definitely get me killed tonight. I look down once more, not able to face his glance one more second. This is way too painful. Knowing that after all, after all I did for them, they're the one sentencing me to death._

"_Since you don't deny it, I assume in the name of all the gods present tonight, that you are guilty. You'll be punished."_

_I wait for my sentence. Make it quick._

"_Do you have a last word to say?"_

"_Will it matter?" I finally ask, my voice so strange that I don't recognize it._

_He doesn't answer, but I don't care because I already knew what it would be. No. I can't defend myself, no one can, especially when it's the King of the Gods accusing you. Of course no one will object or try to say a word because they'll have to face Zeus' wrath. So they let it go and watch me dying. I know I've lost the battle. There's no way I can go away from this. Not when the King hates me with all his heart and wants me dead. Nothing will change his mind. So I keep my eyes down and my mouth shut. I will die tonight. End of the story._

"_You're sentenced to eternity in Tartarus."_

_The Gods gasp. I keep my face stoic. This is so much worse than death, but I don't let him see my fear and my anger because it would be too much of a victory for him. He always wanted me dead and this is his perfect occasion. I look at my father one last time, trying to remember all the details of his face and eyes. Then I look at him. A small smirk is painted on his lips. Oh he's so enjoying this._

"_For cooperating with the enemy, Perseus Jackson, you are thrown into Tartarus and will spend all eternity in it. Enjoy your time."_

_And everything goes blank._

"Percy?"

I feel a hand on my shoulder and hazel eyes glaring at me.

"We have to go, brother. It's time."


	3. Chapter 3

_You guys are lucky, I had plenty of time to finish this chapter for today. New one coming tomorrow probably and it'll be focused on Percy. A full chapter this time :) Thank you for your reviews and kind words, really. Thank you so much. Hope you'll like this one. Ps: I don't remember exactly how the battle occurred so I took a lot of liberty. Okay, enjoy now!_

**Chapter 3.**

I watch as the soldiers shoot arrows at the drakon, hundreds of them, to its head mostly. I watch as the monster struggle to stay away from their reach. I watch it as it falls to the ground, making it shake. I watch as the soldiers put their bows on their backs and leave the street as fast as they came in the first place. Without a word nor a look. The leader is the last to leave and in a blink, the street is empty again.

"That was fucking awesome!" Screams a girl's voice that I recognize as Clarisse's. Of course she'd be the one to say something like this. I can't even say I'm surprised.

"We should go back." Will says and I nod, turning my back on the now empty street.

We all run into the Empire State Building where the wounded are being treated, inside everyone is running and screaming. All this noise and agitation is threatening to give me a horrible headache. We pass by the beds where the injured are lying, unconscious or not. The amount of blood and wounds would make anyone pale, but I can't get the picture of this army and its leader out of my head. I can't help but remember the color of his eyes and how deep they seemed. For a minute there I thought I drowned in them. I think the soldiers just came out to show us that they're here, somewhere, and they're willing to help. At least, that's what I'm trying to tell myself mainly to prevent me from freaking out. Because from what I saw, they were soldiers. Well trained, well built. They knew exactly what they were doing and what impression they were giving. They were definitely trying to look intimidating, at what they succeeded. We finally get into the elevator and Clarisse push the 600th floor's button before we start our ascension. My mind can't settle on one thing, it keeps wandering. Over the soldiers, over the possibilities of the gods' reaction, over the battle and the dead. I just can't focus on one thing which is quite frustrating since I'm Athena's daughter, goddess of wisdom. I just love knowing everything and having answers to every single one of my questions. And right now I'm far from it. We arrive in Olympus and my eyes widen at the view of the destroyed city. The streets are empty, deserted, devastated. There are holes in the paved ground, the doors are open and windows are shattered. I never thought I'd see the Olympus like this one day. This is frightening. We walk silently toward the throne room. When we're there, the doors are already open and voices are coming out of the room. We look at each other, worry of who might be there and what is actually going on. But I wasn't ready for this. When we go through the doors, Luke is standing in the middle of the room surrounded by the gods. My heart stops when he looks at us. The golden color of his eyes makes me think of all the wealth in the world but there is something ghastly in them. Something that leaves your lungs empty and your body still. I try to tell myself that he isn't Luke anymore. He's Kronos. He's not my friend anymore. He's not the boy I used to know and used to love. This boy is gone. He died when he allowed the Titan to take possession of his body. He died the moment he decided to betray us. I feel a wave of anger rushing inside of me and decide to ignore the sadness mixing with it. But for a second, his eyes seemed to express a certain despair and sorrow. I wonder if my friend is still in there, somewhere, and that he knows how all of this will end. I hope he knows that I'm sorry. We all see the dagger in his hand far too late, and we can only stay there and witness how he plunge it into his shoulder, how the blood starts to flood out of the wound. I think I screamed because his eyes stares at me with an intensity that makes my blood boil.

"Luke!"

I rush at his side, aware that maybe this isn't Luke and all of this is just a trick but I can't take this risk. He's my friend; at least he used to be. But even after all he did, I can't stop from remembering how much I love him. Probably more than I should. I take his head in my small hands and his eyes are locked with mine as he lay on the ground.

"I'm sorry" he manage to articulate and I want to tell him that I am too but the words are trapped in my throat. Before I can say anything, his eyes leaves my face and a veil appears over them. That's when I realize I lost him. And Gods it hurts.

The Gods shift awkwardly and I stand up, not caring about the look they're giving me. All I care about is that Luke is gone. But so is Kronos. I don't know if I should be relieved or sad. I don't know how to react and it makes me crazy. I take a last look at my friend's corpse. His eyes are blue again. The blue I used to love so much. Seeing him like this, so fragile, makes my heart ache. He's dead and there's nothing I can do about it. I feel arms around my waist pulling me away from him, I don't need to turn around to know who it is because no one else except her and I would feel sad about Luke's death and no one except her would need comfort in this situation. So I let Thalia turn me around and hug me, tears rushing down her cheeks and sadness overwhelming her. For the first time in years I cry. I cry for the battle, the exhaustion, the lost ones, for my friend. I cry for the dead and the alive.

* * *

We're thirty in the throne room, facing the gods. The war is over. But I don't feel relieved nor happy. I don't even know how I'm supposed to be feeling.

"Demigods. In the name of all the gods present here and the ones who are not, I want to thank you all for your bravery and fight. You did great today and we will forever be thankful."

I keep my eyes on the ground because I don't know what to say or who to look at. I'm so lost. But then I see his eyes again, this sea green mixed with blue around the pupil. My eyes drift to Poseidon seating on his blue throne, looking at us with no emotion. His eyes are exactly the same. I should probably be surprised but I'm not. The leader is a son of the sea god and yet everyone knows that Poseidon hasn't seeded a child for a very, very long time. Maybe he's hiding him. I feel an elbow hitting my ribs and turn to see Thalia and Zeus looking directly at me, waiting for something.

"Annabeth, have you seen them too?"

Them? It takes me about a minute to understand who they're talking about. Of course Clarisse would talk about the army we met on the streets. She must be thrilled to report it to her father and the King of Gods. Actually, I've never seen her so happy since she was designated as the leader of this quest.

"Yes, sir. We all did." I finally answer.

"Clarisse told us that the leader of this… army looked at you. Did you see anything special about him?" Zeus asks me with a bit of apprehension in his voice.

"Just his eyes."

"What about them?" This time it's Hera, his wife, who speaks up.

"They looked just like his." I tell her while pointing my finger at Poseidon.

Everyone looks at me like I'm crazy or like I just said the stupidest joke ever. But not him. Poseidon smiles at me, it's too small to see at first but I can see the corner of his lips slightly up while all the other gods send each other glances of incomprehension. But he knows exactly who I'm talking about. Zeus stands up and turn to his brother, just a little bit annoyed.

"You had another child? After what happened to Perseus, didn't you understand the lesson the first time?"

"Don't say his name. Your mouth is too filthy for such an honor." The sea god simply answers, his voice even like he was telling him that today was the 3rd of July.

Silence fall on the room. Everyone stares at the two brothers. This is not good. At least I know his name now, not Peter nor Paris. Perseus. I like the sound of that. I like how it rolls off the tongue and the melody following it. I can feel the tension building between the walls and I'm afraid Zeus would just snap and fry his brother. That would a possibility. But I can also feel the history behind this name, between the two gods. It's so obvious that I have to look away because this story right here, broke hearts and voices.

"Your child got what he deserved. Mark my words, brother. Perseus was a traitor and he's still rotting in Tartarus at the moment we speak."

The earth shakes underneath my feet. The wind goes violent. Zeus just woke Poseidon's fury. And this is definitely not good.

"You hated him since he was born. He did no such thing and everyone knows it. You just found an excuse to kill my child!"

I watch as the sea god stands up from his throne, slowly but with anger in his movements. He turns his head to look into his brother's eyes.

"If he's back, I'll take pleasure at watching when he'll finally end your miserable existence. Brother." He spits it like it's the worst insult existing on Earth.

And just like that, he leaves. Leaving us empty and dumbfounded.

"Council dismissed."

And just like that, we find ourselves alone in the throne room, still stunned by what just happened. Watching the Gods' wrath is not something I want to experience ever again. This is just too frightening.

"Ok that was weird. Let's go kids." Clarisse order us and I just stand there, my eyes locked on Poseidon's throne.

"Come on let's go Annie." Whispers Thalia and put her head on my arm before dragging me away from the room.


	4. Chapter 4

_Here it is! A full chapter in Percy's pov. This chapter introduce his situation and explains what happened. It's still quite unclear but it will be soon. Hope you enjoy it! _

**Chapter 4.**

We hide in the shadows of a narrow street. All my men are here, none hurt, none dead. Not that it's a surprise but I'm still glad to observe how efficient they are. They really were impressive today. But the sun is setting down and we need to go back.

"Soldiers." I raise my voice so everyone can hear me and everyone stops talking to listen to me. "You fought well today. We pushed Kronos' army back and I'm sure he will be defeated very soon. But remember that the gods are not our friends. We saved them so we can destroy them later. Kronos was not meant to rule. It's our duty to overthrow Zeus." I smile a little and they shout in answer. "It's time to go now."

With the last word, my soldiers let out our war scream and raise their bows above their heads. I can't explain the pride in my chest at this right moment. I feel like wings are growing on my back and I feel indestructible. My men are the best and I know it. We all do. We're brothers. Friends. Together we're a family. We've been in Tartarus together, that's where I met all of them. Forgotten heroes and demigods, all thrown in Tartarus by the gods or monsters. I gathered an army, a powerful one. And without them, I'd still be down there, rotting and being tortured. Without them, I'd be absolutely nothing.

"The Second and Third section go with Tomen, the Fourth and Fifth you go with James. The First come with me. Make sure to stay in the shadows and be careful to not be seen. We don't know who's still out there and we can't have killed all of the monsters." All the soldiers start to divide into sections, each one knowing where to go and what to do.

Soon James leaves with seventy men, all running in unison toward south, crossing empty streets and alleys.

"What about the girl?" Whispers a voice over my shoulder. I turn and face Tomen. "She's too smart for her own good. You shouldn't have let her see you."

"She didn't see me and even if she did, they won't believe her. They want to believe that I'm still in Tartarus and that I will stay in it. That's their biggest mistake."

"Alright." He finally says after a few seconds and meets my eyes with his hazel ones. "You know I trust you with my life, Percy. But this is not just you anymore. We're in this together and no matter what happens, if you have to face the gods' wrath, we'll be by your side."

He doesn't let me answer and turn to his sections of about a hundred men and run away. I watch him disappear in the shadows of the night and sigh. He's right. Of course he is. I can't just think about myself now, it's us. There's no me and them. Only us. I hope the girl didn't see my face and if she did, I hope she didn't put the pieces together. Maybe she never heard of me anyway. I let those thoughts in a corner of my head and finally join my section who's waiting for me patiently.

"We go by the roofs."

I hear them cheer when I put the building's ladder down and start to climb. It's something I love to do with them. Just run, climb, jump. No second thoughts, nothing else but the sound of our feet hitting the ground and our heavy breathings. I hop on the roof and wait for my section to join me. After ten minutes, all fifty soldiers are here and around me, waiting for me to go first and lead the way. Which I do. I start running toward south, and I can hear them behind me doing the same. Running with them by my side is such a joy and every time it gives me this strength, this feeling that we're untouchable. Because together we're everything. We run and jump from roof to roof in unison for an hour. I can hear their footsteps mingling with mine. Their breathings aren't even that fast. I smile before jumping from the building's roof to the next one and I land on my feet before running again. They're still by my side, perfectly coordinated with my rhythm. It's been five months since I'm out of Tartarus and I can't get enough of running, of feeling the wind in my hair and slapping my face. I missed it so much. I missed the sense of freedom it gives you, the way your legs just move and your feet hit the ground hard. The list of all the things I missed when I was down there, for about two centuries, is very, very long. And running is at the top of it. I forgot how fast I actually am. We finally arrive at our building, an empty one that used to house offices. That's where we decided to camp, at the top of the skyscraper where no one will even think about going or searching. We usually sleep in the woods with our tents but having a roof on top of our heads feels great. It's been so long. We run down the stairs and scatter in the different rooms that used to be rich directors' offices. I walk along a corridor and finally open the door of the room I sleep in.

"Percy!"

I stop and turn around to face him. He smiles at me and I can't keep my eyes off him. I still remember how we first met. I was in Tartarus for already a century and a half when he arrived and I saved him from some hungry monster. We've never left each other since then. He still has the same blond hair and light brown eyes that I learned to like throughout the years. Gods, I learned to like him. It was hard at first, but he's like a brother to me now. And we're inseparable.

"We should talk."

I don't answer and step in the room, him following me and closing the door behind him. I look at the city in front of us through the large windows. It's beautiful. All these lights and the stars high in the sky. Oh how I missed the sky. New York is so different from what it was when I was alive, but in a good way. It really is impressive how things changed in two hundred years. I like it.

"You're gone again."

I laugh and his eyes brighten at the sound of it. I don't laugh much, not enough according to him. But he doesn't blame me. He has no idea what happened to me when I was in Tartarus, and it is better this way. I don't want to share this burden, I don't want it to destroy anyone else. Especially not someone I care about.

"What is it, Tomen?"

"The girl talked. She recognized you, somehow."

I curse under my breath. My father must know it's true. Zeus and the others are probably still convinced that I'm in Tartarus and unable to threaten them. But my father is no stupid god and he always believed in me. He always knew that I was powerful and that the sentence was not going to shoot me down. He knew I'd come back stronger than ever. I always admired him for his intelligence and logic, sometimes it was even annoying but right now I'm grateful for it. He's out there, knowing that I'm alive and out. A urge to see him raise in me and I have to yank it down before doing anything stupid that would get me killed. If Zeus is smart enough to doubt my presence in Tartarus, he will keep an eye on my father, waiting for me to come out of the shadows and meet him somewhere.

"How do you know?" I finally say.

"Storms appeared everywhere and the sea is unbridled. It's quite bad, really. And the thunder is no better. I think you father and Zeus kinda had a fight about whether you're back or not."

"Let them."

He laughs at my answer and continue, "I was not going to do anything about it. I want Zeus dead as much as you want. But he's the King of the Gods, without him, it will be anarchy."

"Without him I wouldn't have been in Tartarus for two damn centuries. I wouldn't have get tortured every damn day and wish to die, wish that it would end. He ruined my life, he ruined me. There's no way he will get away with that!" My voice is shaky with anger and fury, I curl my fingers in fists to prevent them from shaking too. This is too much. "This hate is eating me from the inside and now that I'm able to unleash it, I should just sit and play the nice little boy? Not going to happen, Tomen. I will do what I have to do."

"Then you'll die doing it."

"I'm not afraid of death, brother. I've been waiting for it for two hundred years. I called it a million times and prayed that it would take me away from the pain. If death is at the end of the road, I will open my arms to it."

"And I'll be by your side through all of this."

I look at him. I really look at him. With his brown eyes that look dark in the low light, his blond hair falling in his eyes and covering his temples. He's nothing like me, with my dark hair and green eyes. But he's everything like me on the inside. He's brave and loyal, kind and proud. If I ever had a chance to protect him from what's coming, I'll do it without hesitating. I don't want him to die, but I know it's not up to me. The Fates will decide for me. But while looking into his determined eyes, I realize that I would do anything for that guy. I'll fight for him until the end. Or I'll die trying.

"I know, Tomen." I swallow the lump in my throat and I don't try to hide the emotion in my voice. "I've known it since day one. And I'm proud to call you brother."

He walks to me and embrace me. I can sense his sorrow in this gesture. I hug him back, hard. I want him to know that whatever happens, I'll be here, by his side.

"We will fight and die together. I can feel it. And I'm not afraid."

I close my eyes and let his words sink into my heavy heart. My brothers will fall for this war. And I will too, to protect them.


	5. Chapter 5

_Heyyy everyone! New chapter, second today you lucky little and adorable brats. Thank you for your reviews and don't forget to follow to be noticed when a new chapter is out. Hope you enjoy this one aswell. Personally, I love it! _

**Chapter 5.**

"We should head back to camp." Says a voice behind me in the elevator.

I've not said a word since the gods left. All I keep thinking is Poseidon's smile and Zeus' rage. Then the deep green eyes which hunt me since I crossed them earlier today. The sun has already disappeared in the horizon and I still feel nervous about walking down the streets, especially after what happened today. We leave the Empire State Building in silence, everyone too busy to think to talk out loud. I'm not going back to camp, that's for sure. I'm going out there, and I'm going to find him. I feel like I have to. I have no idea where to look, what to do and what I'll tell him if by chance I stumble on him. All I know is that he's somewhere, near me, and I have to do something about it. He will have the answers to my questions, he'll be able to explain this crappy situation, I'm sure of it. And right now it's all I'm asking for.

"I'll catch up later, I need to walk a bit." I say to no one in particular but loud enough for the group of teenager surrounding me, to hear it. I pray silently that no one, especially Thalia, will object or try to come with me. I just need to be alone. And to my relief, no one says anything.

I walk away, tears in my eyes. I look at the stars above my head and I can't believe something so beautiful can be find in such dark hours. Luke is dead. The thought sink into me, creating a weight in my chest almost unbearable. I miss him. Even after everything that he had done, I choose to think that he did it because he thought it was the right thing to do. He wasn't evil, he never was. I want to keep his memory clear, not tainted by others' opinions because they don't matter, Luke was my friend and he saved my life more times than I can remember. That's what matters. I want to remember my friend, the one always smiling and joking, the one who made you laugh when you were down and the amazing soldier. Not the one who drew a dagger in his shoulder because he was possessed by a Titan. Instinctively I walk toward the street where I met the army. I sit on the sidewalk. People are now awake and New York is buzzing just like it used to before the battle. A small smile appears on my lips when I see two kids playing and running everywhere. I feel a bit of nostalgia raising in my chest. This now busy street was, a few hours ago, empty except for an army of what looked like shadows. I try to picture the tall body of the leader and even though I wasn't able to see his face, I try to imagine what it could looked like. He was probably in his twenties, maybe older, according to how tall he was. But I also sensed something more about him. Like tiredness. I guess it makes sense for someone who spent quite some time in Tartarus. But as I thought about that, I realized that he was still alive. After spending two centuries in Tartarus, he still looked like a young man. Time in Tartarus must be different down there. Slower maybe. I need so many answers that a furious frustration starts to grow inside my chest, so violent that I want to punch something, or someone. That's when I feel a hand on my shoulder and another one covering my mouth, stifling the scream escaping it. The hand on my shoulder disappear and a strong arm circle my waist before dragging me away from the street. I try to hit the body behind me but the person is way too powerful and his grip on me is like iron. I kick, try to bite the hand and struggle. But it seems effortless as the person yank me against the wall of an empty and dark alley. I raise my eyes to meet a sea green and blue. My heart jump in my chest in recognition.

"If you want me to back off, you will shut that mouth of yours. Understood?"

His voice is severe but I can hear the sweetness that it used to carry. A shiver cross my body and I nod obediently. He takes his hand off my mouth. I realize that I still can't see his face because of how dark the alley is and also because of the hood still covering his head. All I see is his eyes. And somehow it's enough.

"What do you want?" I ask, my voice higher than I wanted it to.

"You were the one looking for me, am I wrong?"

"No actually I–I, uh" he smiles at my nervousness and I frown, annoyed by the attitude, "I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh. Why's that, daughter of Athena?"

He says that like it's a bad thing. I knit my brows together and he withhold a laugh at my expression. I don't like this guy. He start pacing in front of me and my eyes starts to scan his body. His much taller than I am, probably 8 inches. He's muscular, I can see that even in the dark and under a large black shirt and a leather jacket the same color.

"You owe it to me, Seaweed Brain."

He abruptly stops walking and turns to me, his eyes cold and I'm sure they could have turned me into ice if he wanted it.

"I don't owe you anything, Wise Girl" he inhales sharply and his shoulders relaxes. "I'm the one who saved your life. Remember?"

"Who are you?" The words leave my mouth before I even think about it and it's too late to take them back.

"I think you already know that, don't you?"

"It's impossible. You're supposed to be in Tartarus."

"Oh, I didn't like it there anymore. I needed some fresh air." He explains with a small smile playing in his voice. He's a good actor.

"How did you get out?"

"How about we talk about something more joyful? Like, Zeus' reaction when you told him I was alive?"

"So you're worried about what he said, are you?"

"Not at all. I couldn't care less about what that old arrogant ass has to say about me or my men. I just wished I could've seen his face when he realized that I was back." His voice is even, not showing the anger I know is building in his body. He reminds me of his father. So much alike.

"He wouldn't believe it. No one except your father did."

"Yeah. Of course." I was taken aback by the pain in his voice. It sounded like a child's now, the man in front of me seemed to crumble before he stood up and held his head high. "I guess I have to thank you for letting everyone know that I'm back."

"Uh, yeah. Sure. You're welcome." I answer with little certainty about whether I should take it as a good thing or a threat. I look at him and he looks back at me. I try to discern the lines of his face underneath the hood and the darkness but all I see is a strong jaw and pretty lips. He must understand what I'm trying to do because he shifts lightly and everything disappears under a mask of dark. I curse internally. "What is your purpose here anyway?"

"Win the war. Which we did. Kill the King of Gods. In preparation."

My eyes widen and I try to catch a glimpse of humor in his words but there's none. I shake my head at his serious statement and craziness. Because this is what it is. Absolute madness.

"You can't be serious about that. There's no way you will approach him and let alone killing him."

"Don't underestimate us."

I notice that he never said "I", just "us" or "we". I like that he thinks of himself with his army. It shows how loyal he is.

"I don't. I'm just being realistic."

"Right, because you're smarter than everyone."

I laugh a little but grow serious when his cold stare meets mine. "I don't think of myself as smart. Just logical. And in this case, even the dumbest person in the world would know that this is a suicide mission." I'm surprised when he nods and start to walk away. I grab his wrist and motion him to turn and face me once again. I lift my hand up and take hold of the hood, never leaving his green eyes, not even when I take it down. "Better." I whisper as I discover his beautiful face. Raven black hair, strong jaw, pale plain lips, all sharp but gorgeous angles. A scar runs across it, starting from his right temple and tracing a line toward the left corner of his mouth. But it doesn't take away the beauty of his portrait. He's young. Probably eighteen. But his innocence has disappeared a long time ago. I can read the anger and the sadness written somewhere between his surprised glance and his lips. He's the most beautiful I've ever seen. Broken and still fighting. A soldier standing on a single leg. He's beautiful by his strength and his determination. And I want to remember this moment for the rest of my life, carve it my chest or in a corner of my mind so that when I doubt myself, I'd look at it and remember him, of how strong he was. Because he's everything I wish I was.

"You should go," he says in a breath, his eyes still locked with mine, "I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

I watch him put his hood back on and walk away, turning the corner and disappearing. I let a breath out, not even aware that I was holding it. I stay like this, watching at the exact place where he met shadows. My heart shrinks in my chest when I think about the chances of me seeing him again. If he's going to kill a god, then he doesn't have long left to live. I look at the stars and smile. I feel a peace emerging in my veins and in my mind. If that's who he is, then I'm glad. Because what I saw tonight was beautiful.

* * *

"Annie, it would be nice if you could pay attention to what I'm saying. Thank you very much."

"Sorry, Thals. I'm just tired."

"That's what you've been telling me for the past week. I know you and don't tell me otherwise. There's something going on."

"No, no everything's fine." I look at her skeptical blue eyes and add quickly, "really."

"I don't believe you. And I don't like you lying to me. But if you don't want to talk about it, then fine but you know where to find me if you need anything."

I know I can trust Thalia, more than anyone actually, but this seems too dangerous to talk about especially when it involves her dad's death. I'm aware that I will have to hide it until the end, even if I don't like the perspective of lying to my best friend.

"It's about a boy isn't it?"

"What? No!" But I can feel my cheeks heating up and at this exact moment I hate her but mostly myself.

"I see you coming Annie! Who is he? Is he at camp? Oh by the Gods, your head is so red it looks like it's going to explode!"

"Shut up Thals!"

"Tell me!"

I throw some bread at her and she looks at me, her eyes wide and her mouth open.

"This is war." She whispers before throwing back some of her food while I try to defend myself by covering my face and also aiming at her with everything I can find in my plate. I laugh loudly and she joins me.

And at this right moment, nothing was wrong and everything was good. But not for long.


	6. Chapter 6

_New chapterrrr! I must warn you, this is a heartbreaking one. It was quite hard to write it but hopefully you guys will like it._

**Chapter 6.**

This morning the sun wakes me up and when I leave my cabin after getting dressed, I feel like swimming in a sun bath and I can smell the strawberries fields at the other side of the camp. The atmosphere at the camp is so peaceful that it feels even strange, especially after everything that happened about a week ago. But it's a good strange. I join Thalia at the lake so we can walk together to the Big House where Chiron is waiting for us. Probably a quest. It surprised both of us that he'd ask to us and not someone like Clarisse who was the leader at the battle in New York. Plus it's been quiet for a week, no one have been given quests except for us, today.

"What do you think it will be this time?"

"I have no idea, Thals. But quests are never good."

"Well, I'm sure this time it will be exciting. Maybe we will go hunt with the Huntresses! Otherwise he would've gave it to some boys right?"

"Right."

I'm not convinced by her proposition but I don't say anything else. I have a bad feeling about it and it's hard to ignore the feeling building in my chest, like someone punched me right in the sternum. But I keep my mouth shut and a little smile on my lips, trying to convince everyone that I'm fine. But the truth is I slept poorly tonight and I can't shake this pressure in my body.

"You okay Annie? You look pale."

"I'm good."

I'm grateful that we arrive at the Big House before she ask any more questions that I'd have trouble to answer, so I walk faster until I see Chiron coming out of the door to greet us. He quickly embrace me then Thalia and he accompanies us inside. The ground floor is empty, Mr. D isn't even here today but I won't complain about his absence. To be honest I barely stand him, but since he's a god I have to respect him and act like he's not annoying when all I want to do is roll my eyes at him and slap his face to see if his neurons would turn on. Shame it appears that he has none. But I shake my head to focus on Chiron who gesture me to sit beside Thalia who's already on the couch, looking up at me with a question in her eyes.

"Oh, yeah sure. Thanks." I say quickly as I sit comfortably, guessing that he might have talked to me but I was too deep in my thoughts to hear him.

"So Chiron. What's up?"

"I needed to talk to Annabeth actually. But I figured that it might involve you Thalia."

My heart jump in my chest at the thought of what he might want to talk about. A crazy idea pops up in my mind and my heart quicken his dance just thinking about how it could end. Not good. He must know about Percy. Oh Gods, please, don't let this be about him. I feel two pairs of eyes boring into me and my face heat up by their intensity. I ignore their glance and look around at the room, avoiding Chiron at all price. But there's no escape from this.

"Looks like you know what I want to talk about Annabeth."

"Not at all, Chiron." I reply with all the innocence I can put in my voice, so much that it makes me sick.

"What did you do Annie?" Ask Thalia with an accusation barely hidden in her tone.

"Nothing! Why would I have done anything?" I then look at Chiron, "what do you want to talk about?"

"I heard word that you were sneaking out at night for the past few days," I can't help but sigh in relief at his statement. This is not about Percy. Good. He narrows his eyes and looks at me like he could discover every single one of my secrets just by staring at me. "What have you been doing Annabeth?"

"I needed to breathe. After what happened at the battle, all the things that I've seen and done… I just needed some time alone, to think about it all." I've been thinking about this moment and what I'd say. I've prepared this speech in my head a million times already so it just comes out naturally and I can see him relax. Actually it's half the truth. I needed some time away but always to meet him. Thing that I can't tell him or anyone else, not even my best friend. But the thing is, he never came. Every night I went there, to the street we met last time, waited for him for an hour or two and went back to camp. No need to say that every time my heart sank in my chest when I realized I've been wasting my time. "Am I going to get punished for that?"

"Of course not." He clears his throat and starts again, "but this is not the only reason why I've called you today. I need you both to go on a quest. You'll pick someone else and go to New York. Pockets of monsters are still hiding in the city and they're too close from the camp to let them live."

When we leave the Big House, Thalia put her arm under mine and look forward with a little smile playing on her lips. I know what she's thinking, I don't need to be her best friend to guess. She's thinking about killing monsters. That's a part of her I like, the way she can protects herself and never ask anyone for help. The way she likes to fight to protect her friends and family. And sometimes she just likes fighting for the fight.

"Who do you want to take with us?" She finally asks.

"I don't know. You?"

"I was thinking about Clarisse, do an all-girl thingy. What do you think?"

"Sure."

* * *

After today and just like every night for the past three days, I leave camp with a Pegasus, hide it in Central Park before going on feet to the street and seating on the side walk. Tonight is pretty quiet, not many people are out but some gives me weird look, probably thinking I'm some poor girl begging for money. I turn abruptly when I sense someone seating next to me. He keeps his look in front of him, leaving me glaring at his profile. I fight the little smile growing on my lips because I'm sure he'll be able to sense it and I don't want him to think about me as some stupid girl or whatever.

"You came." I whisper and he nods once, still not meeting my eyes.

"Couldn't come sooner though."

After a minute or two he finally turn his head to me and my heart explode when his green eyes meet my grey ones. Warmth spread all over my body and I drown in the ocean of his eyes. It feels good to have him here. Even though I know nothing about him, I feel close to him. Dangerously close.

"We should go somewhere quieter."

I nod and he stands before disappearing in the alley where I first talked to him. I follow him without a word nor a question, because strangely I trust him. He gesture me to climb a ladder and I do it without hesitation. I can feel the warmth of his body so close to mine. I don't know how so many butterflies can find themselves in my stomach but I actually like the feeling and cherish it. When we're both standing on the roof, I hold my breath to the beauty in front of me. The skyscrapers are all illuminated and even though we can't see the stars, I'm sure they shine bright somewhere. I'm sure they shine as bright as his eyes. He sits at the edge of the roof, his legs dangling, his eyes watching every detail of the city drawn in front of him like he wants to remember every imperfection of it. I'm sure he can't remember what New York used to look like before he was thrown in Tartarus; because for two centuries, all he saw was rock and fire. I sit beside him in silence.

"You knew I was waiting for you every night?"

"Yes." He simply answers with a little smile.

"Why didn't you come?"

"I was busy. You know being the leader of an army of a hundred seventy men. Oh and killing some bad guys too."

"I could do that too." I reply while laughing and he looks at me seriously.

"Surely."

"Oh really? Don't you believe men are superiors to women or some stupid thing like that? I mean, you don't have any women in your army from what I saw."

"I don't. I believe that when we have a good reason to fight, it doesn't matter our gender because the rage is the same. If I don't have any woman in my army is only because I didn't meet any in Tartarus. But I like to think that one day we will have one joining us."

"How long has it been since you last saw a girl?"

"Two hundred and twenty three years." I flinch at how cool his voice sounds. "But it was worth the wait."

I don't know if I can handle it anymore. Handle the intensity of his gaze. Handle his skin so close to mine. Handle the little smile on his lips. I dart my eyes away but his finger trace the line of my jaw delicately and everywhere his skin touches mine, a fire raise. This is going way too fast. But I like it. And the two parts of myself are arguing in my mind to whether I should let him or if I should move away from his touch.

"I need your help." I say before even thinking about it. I curse myself silently. I just wanted to break the awkward silence installing itself between the two of us and now I can't go back. His hand falls back at his side and I sigh in relief but also in disappointment. "I'm going on a quest. And well, I, we need someone to watch our back. Could you that?"

"Of course." His voice is back to normal, a little bit cold and distant. Our moment broke. I feel guilty for some unclear reason because it felt like such a privileged moment, beautifully magic and heavenly peaceful. But I'm back in reality and the landing hurts. He avoid my gaze and turn his head to the cityscape. "You know where to find me."

"Percy." He turns and face me again. His face is unreadable, letting no emotion shown and I have to admit that he's good at it. "Someday it will go away."

"Maybe."

"You learn from pain. And it didn't destroy you, it made you stronger."

"I wish it didn't."

"Look at me." And he does. "I don't know what you've been through, but maybe you can tell me. Maybe it will help you."

"You don't want this, trust me."

"You said that women are as strong as men, so if you can carry this burden all by yourself, I should be able to, especially with you by my side."

"I can't." And his voice is firm, letting me know that he won't give up so easily. But neither will I.

"Tell me." I inhale and continue, putting all my determination in my voice. "If you believe in me, then do it."

"You will regret it."

I close my eyes when his hands cups my head gently and sends electricity inside my skull. His touch is delicate but I feel like all the strength in my body is leaving me. I grip my hands to his and darkness surrounds me.

I hear screams. There's so much pain in it. And desperation. Everything is dark and I can't see anything. He screams again. I run toward the sound but I can't find him. Tears find their way into my eyes but don't fall. Not yet. A whip connects with flesh and he screams once more.

"Percy!"

I hear a laugh. And his heavy breathing that sounds like sobs.

"Beg me to kill you, little demigod. Beg me."

"Never."

His voice is awful. Broken and deep. Another laugh and another scream. It's unbearable to hear him like this, suffering and powerless. A red light appears in the middle of the room and I finally see him. But I wish I hadn't. He's lying on his stomach on the dusty ground, his nails buried in it. His back is a mess of blood and flesh. His wrists and ankles are trapped by handcuffs, so thigh that blood is pouring out of the skin there. A man is hovering over him, a smirk on his hideous face. He raise the whip and I close my eyes before I hear him scream again. And the scene shifts.

He's in a dark cell, seating in a chair in the middle of it. The door opens and a tall man enters. I shudder in anticipation.

"Look who's here, my favorite pet." And he slap him violently with the back of his hand, blood leaving his parted lips and landing on the floor. "How are you today sea spawn?" But he doesn't let him answer because he slap him again, making his head tilt on the side. "Oh, you don't look that good actually. We should fix that." And he knock his fist across his jaw. Then on his nose, his stomach and temple. His head stays down this time. "Well, you're always fun to talk to. See you next time buddy." It shifts again.

This time he's kneeling on the ground and his arms are locked behind his back, restrained by a monster I can't see because of the darkness. But I can perfectly see the man standing in front of Percy, a knife in his hand. "It might hurt a little." And he press the tip of the knife on his temple and starts to draw a line toward his nose then mouth. He screams the entire time. When the monster is finished, he let him fall on the ground, his face bloody and his body shaking. The other monster draws back and both leave him like this, half dead on the cold ground while he struggle to breathe. That's when I hear him cry. His voice is so low that I don't understand what he's saying at first.

"I'm sorry." Is all he keeps repeating. A hundred times before he lets go. His body shakes in sobs and convulsions. "I'm sorry." And it's the worst thing ever to see him lying limp, having just enough energy to cry. His face is turned to the other side of the room so I can only see the back of his head. But I see the blood running down his chin and the scars on his back.

When I open my eyes, I find myself alone on the roof, tears falling down my cheeks and a scream trapped in my throat.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola amigoooos. First I want to thank all of you for your reviews. You don't know how much it means to me. Thank you, thank you so much you guys are amazing. So today I'm giving you some Percabeth fluff to show you how thankful I am. Hope you guys will like iiiiit. _

**Chapter 7.**

I'm in the darkness of his cell again. It's been like this for the past few days, ever since he showed me what really happened to him down in Tartarus. The visions are haunting me, day and night. But it's the worse at night. I hear his screams echoing through the walls of the little cell and I can smell blood and sweat but I can never see him. All I can do is stand there, hear the whip connecting with his flesh and the knife cutting the soft skin tainted in blood. All I can do is hear him screaming. At first I shouted his name, hoping to find him in the darkness of the dream, I ran toward his voice but every time I got closer, it sounded more distant. Those are not the worst dreams I had during my life but it's a torture to hear him like this, suffering and being unable to do anything about it. All I want to do is wrap my arms around him and tell him that everything will be fine even though it won't. Now I know what he's living with, the weight of this burden on his shoulders and it doesn't matter how mentally strong he is, it must be a living nightmare to remember such things. I sleep poorly and wake up sweating and his name dying on my lips every morning. I've not seen him again and I didn't try to. Once more I wake up in my wet bed, looking for him, for his body. But I find myself in my cabin with my brothers and sisters still sound asleep. I sigh in relief but the darkness and the screams are still wrapped around me, choking me. I have no idea what time it is but according to how dark it is outside, it must be around midnight. I'm leaving today for the quest with Thalia and Clarisse. Deep down I hope Percy will keep his promise and watch our back because we have no idea what is waiting for us in the city and I'm too weak to fight. I try to hide it the best I can but sleeping two hours every night, not eating much and the exhaustion gives me no chance against a monster, no matter how small it is. I feel weaker than ever. I hear a little noise outside and snap my head to the side to see where it might have come from but I can't see anything because of the darkness surrounding the room. Probably just one of my relatives who moved during their sleep. But the nightmares are making me nervous about everything and everyone, I'm becoming more and more paranoid. Perhaps the exhaustion's work on me. Either way, I feel like a chased little rabbit in the forest. Every noise makes me jump and every glance looks murderous. I start to understand why he didn't want me to know, but I don't regret my decision. I'm glad he did it. I'm glad to know that he believes in me, in how strong I am. I hear the noise again and this time I know I'm not imagining it. There's no way I am. I move from under my covers and make my way to the cabin's door. I open it abruptly, hoping to find someone or something in front of it to convince myself that I'm not crazy. But there's nothing. The cool air travels down my wet skin and makes me shiver but I step outside and close my eyes to taste the fresh air and try to calm my nerves after this new nightmare. I feel a hand slip into mine and dart me away from the doorway before dragging me into the dark space between my cabin and the Apollo's one. The hand covers my mouth instantly and I widen my eyes in surprise and shock when I realize who it is. He's standing in front of me. In camp. I move his hand away violently before pushing him against the wall, my hands on his chest. I can feel the warmth radiating from his body and the hard muscles underneath my palms.

"What are you doing here you idiot?" I whisper loudly, trying not to be heard by the sleeping campers but also trying to show him how mad I am.

"What, you're not happy to see me?" He simply replies with a cocky smirk.

"That's not the question dummy!" I hit him hard on the shoulder before stepping back.

"Then you are."

"Percy, you're not supposed to come here. You could get into trouble!"

"By who? Sleeping campers? Shit, this species must be very dangerous I should go back right away!" He whispers back with a big smile on his lips.

It's hard to understand how he can smile or even laugh, even though I've never heard such a thing yet, after everything he's been through. I must admit that my respect toward him increased highly for the past few days. But it doesn't make him less stupid for coming here.

"Very funny. You could get caught."

"Nah, trust me it will never happen."

"You're so full of it. What do you want anyway?"

"To see you." He answers shrugging and the serious expression back on his hidden features. He always wear his hood, even when I'm with him. Must be a habit.

"Well, here you saw me. Now leave! It's not safe." I try to shove him toward the woods behind the cabins but he doesn't even pretend that my gesture had any impact on him.

He puts a finger under my chin, lifting my head up and steps closer to me. His eyes takes everything in. The dark circles under my eyes. The paleness of my skin. My chapped lips. The constant furrow of my brows. The tiredness in my body. He knows exactly what I'm trying to hide and he also knows why.

"Don't hide anything from me, Annabeth." He gently stroke my cheek and inhale deeply, "I will always discover it." He wrap his arms around my shoulders and embrace me. I hold my breath, feeling his body so close to mine might give me a heart attack. But after a few seconds I let it go and relax, taking in his sweet perfume and lock my arms around his waist. We stay like this for several minutes and I feel his grip getting stronger until his hands find their way in my hair and neck. We don't say anything. We don't have to. But the nightmare is still playing in my mind, again and again. I can still hear his broken voice and his screams of pain and anger. "I shouldn't have showed it to you." I reluctantly step back to face him again and I take his hood off, letting my hands fall on his shoulders.

I move closer and rest my forehead against his. He just keep looking into my eyes like they hold the world's most important truth.

"It was my choice." Without realizing it, I move closer and soon our lips will be touching. Electricity find its way and travel down my body. This is absolute heaven. "I'm not mad at you. I wanted it." I close my eyes when his lips touches mine. Barely. This is hell. He doesn't kiss me but I can sense the need of it flowing in his body. He smiles a little at my gasp and draw back, the warmth of his lips still on mine. "I will show you how strong I am."

"I already know."

I want to ask him why he didn't kiss me. And then slap him. And kiss him, properly this time not just lips barely touching. I want to discover the taste of his lips on mine. "Then do it."

"Now, you're just being weak. Fight the need of something vital and you will see how strong you truly are."

And he steps away before turning his back on me and disappearing between the trees. Frustration grows dangerously in my body and I want to run to him and beat him up like never before. This is just unfair. So fucking unfair. He was so close to do it. I grunt in frustration and have to hold back the scream of anger in my throat. I press the palms of my hands against my eyes and go back to my cabin. Today will be a very, very long day.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey everyone, thank you for your kind reviews. Hope you guys enjoy this one as well. _

**Chapter 8. **

I managed to fall back asleep and get waken up by one of my sisters, concern on her face when she see the sweat on my forehead and the fear openly written in my eyes. I shrug and simply say that I'm having bad dreams and she understands. She's a demigod too, she knows what it's like to have bad dreams. We all do. So she drop it and leave me all by myself in the cabin, everyone already eating breakfast. Images of last night come back flowing in my mind and the frustration is gone, leaving its place to sadness and regret. Of course I was being weak. I'm hating myself for being such a girly girl, so unlike me. I almost begged him to kiss me. Silly girl. But a part of me still blames him for not doing it. He's not going to get away with it so easily, that's for sure. I put a dark shirt on, leaving my camp's one in my drawer since we're going on quest today, a jean and my only pair of Converse before running to the Mess Hall and seating at the Athena's table. I look disgustingly at my plate where I find three pancakes with maple syrup. The food gives me nausea and I have to dart my eyes away. I see Thalia watching me with a suspicious look, to which I answer with a little pathetic smile in order to reassure her. But I don't think she's convinced by my smile. Who would be? I'm not going to fool anyone and especially not my best friend. I try to ignore the looks my siblings are giving me and avoid meeting their eyes. This is so embarrassing. Of course they realized how little food I've been eating lately. Of course they noticed how pale I look. But any of them dared to say anything and I'm grateful for that. It would be difficult to explain to them that I'm having dreams which are eating me from the inside because they're showing me some guy I have a crush on, getting tortured and I'm not able to help him. This is stupid. All of this is just damn stupid. I take my fork and sink it in one of the pancakes and shove it in my mouth until there's nothing left in my plate. I feel like I'm going to vomit all of it but I keep my head high and gulp to keep the food from coming up. This is fucking dumb. He did this because he believed in me and I have to show that he is right. I am strong and I will show him. I will show them all. I finally get up and head back to my cabin to pack my stuff and grab my weapons before heading out to meet Clarisse, standing with Thalia in front of my cabin, clearly waiting for me. I nod to them but don't stop and walk toward the Big House where Chiron is waiting for us to give us instructions before we leave.

"Slow down butterfly, we have all the time we need!" Tells me Thalia from behind but I don't answer and keep going. "Wow, there you go for the bad mood."

"I'm not in a bad mood." I answer angrily, which completely drowns my credibility.

"Oh yeah, we can see that." Laugh Clarisse while rolling her eyes.

"Whatever."

"What happened anyway? You're never in bad mood."

"None of your business, Ares."

"Now she says the big words."

"Just drop it, would ya? I'm simply eager to go kill some monsters."

"Ah I like that better!"

We all laugh when we arrive at the Big House. Chiron is waiting for us on the terrace and greets us with a warm smile. For about 10 minutes, he explains us where the monsters were seen last time and how we should proceed. We change a few things about the plan, mainly myself since I'm Athena's daughter, goddess of strategy. I secure my bag on my back and we turn around to leave.

"Well kids, take care and be careful. I'll see you all soon."

We climb the hill and I turn to look at the camp one last time, just something I do every time I go on a quest. Because you never know if you might come back. When we arrive on the other side of the hill, we call the not-so-normal taxi that will drive us to New York in a few minutes. I'm still frightened by the three ladies who are driving the cab especially since only one of them have an eye. The two others are just arguing to get it. There's nothing worse to see how they fight while driving and how they just grab the eye with their hands and place it in the empty hole where it's supposed to be. Gives me goose bumps. But as we sit at the back of the car, I try to focus on how fast we will get there and I ignore all the details that might get us all killed.

"Where to ladies?"

"New York please–" Thalia starts to answer before one of the women starts to hit another one.

"Well dear, New York is a big city!" Answers one.

"A big city indeed" Repeat the second.

"Could you be more precise?" Ask the third.

"Upper East Side. Drop us there, we will manage." Clarisse sounds and looks annoyed, like she can't wait to leave the car and those three crazy women behind. Which I totally understand.

"Fine, fine, daughter of Ares."

And with that they start to drive, dodging the mortals' cars, driving so fast that I'm unable to see the building and the people out there. Everything's just blurred. I don't know how long the journey takes but when the car finally stops, I have to focus to not throw up my breakfast. We quickly step out if the car after paying them.

"Gods, I wish I could make them shut up."

"Me too, Clarisse, me too." Thalia answers before looking around us.

We're near Central Park judging by all the people jogging but all we see is buildings and skyscrapers.

"What now?"

I think about Percy. How is he supposed to know where to find me and when I'll need his help? Perhaps I should go look for him and tell him where we're going but I wouldn't be able to explain to my friends where I have to go and why. Mostly why. I haven't really gave it much thoughts, still angry at him and trying to avoid thinking about him. But finding myself in the city that never sleeps again, surrounded by buildings and hundreds of New Yorkers and tourists, I feel lost. I don't feel safe. I'm scanning the crowd, afraid to find a monster there. And it looks like I'm not the only one. Clarisse and Thalia are looking everywhere around us, examining every face, every shadow and I can see how their bodies are tensed. But no one pays attention to us and continues their own little lives, taking pictures, jogging, eating ice creams. Good. It's better that way. But as I turn my head I see a glimpse of black that attracts me. I turn again and I meet his eyes. He winks at me and disappear in an alley. I have no idea how he does it, finding me wherever I am but I'm not sure I want to know either.

"Girls, I will be right back." I announce, not taking my eyes off where he stood a second ago.

"What? No, I don't think we should split."

"It's fine, trust me. I just need to do something before going."

I leave before they can say anything and before stepping in the shadows I look over my shoulder to make sure they're not following me. But they're not. He leans against the wall, his head bent and still covered by his hood. He's beautiful. Damn I'm not even sure that's the right word to use. As if he could hear my thoughts, he turns to me and smile a little. I stop just a few centimeters away from him, close enough to feel the warmth of his body and smell his perfume.

"I still hate you, you know." I tell him quickly.

"Oh I know." He answers with a little smirk.

"We're here for serious business. How did you find me?"

"The cab you used isn't exactly the most discrete."

"Of course." I should've known it. "Will you help us?"

"Only if you need me."

"Thank you." I smile at him but catch myself before I do anything stupid. "But I still hate your guts for what you did last night."

"Are you?" He asks with a dangerous tone, seductive and beautiful. I melt. He wrap his arms around my waist and gets closer to me. Way too close. My anger dissolves and my heart starts beating so fast I'm afraid it will explode in my chest. "I don't think you are." No I'm not. But I'm too proud to tell him so I keep my eyes locked with his and try not to let my emotions shows on my face. "Am I wrong?" His lips are lightly brushing mine and I have to stop myself from crashing my mouth to his. Instead of being weak like last night, I decide to take things in control.

I shove him against the wall and press my body to his. I can see the surprise on his face but also the lust and desire in his eyes. He wants me as much as I want him. I take so much pleasure in this.

"I think," I begin before getting closer to him and closing the gap between us. My chest touches his and I feel his hips against my stomach. I suppress a moan at the proximity. "I think you want this, all of it."

But I fall from the little cloud I was flying on when a hand grabs me from behind and push me forcefully against the other wall and my head crashes against it and my body goes limp on the floor. Darkness surrounds me but I fight it as hard as I can. The last thing I see is Percy fighting against a Cyclopes, and sinking his sword in a hellhound's throat. And I let the darkness take me away.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey! A very quick one because I don't have time but I still want to update the story. Hopefully you guys will like this one, it's kinda violent but hey, Percy's a badass. Also if you enjoy Dark!Percy stories, go take a look at my new one: Let it burn. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 9.**

I see her being dragged away from me by a huge hand on her shoulder. It only takes me a second to understand what is happening, seeing her body limp on the floor and taking my sword in hand. I push away the Cyclops by kicking him in the guts and slit the throat of a hellhound which was ready to jump on me at any moment. I attack the Cyclops but he counter it and shove me against the wall that my head hit violently. I fight back the black points appearing in front of my eyes and shake my head to clear it. The Cyclops is already sinking his sword, aiming at my chest. I widen my eyes before focusing on the water present in his system. He stops abruptly. I make the water boil and make it rise. He starts to choke on it, the water trying to escape his mouth and nose. He falls on his knees and go still on the floor before turning into dust. I exhale in relief, perfectly aware that if he had been faster, I would be dead by now. Thanks the Gods for how heavy and stupid Cyclopes are. But I don't have time to savor my victory. Another hellhound jumps on me and I fall on my back, the landing hard and painful. It tries to bite my neck but I dive my sword inside its opened mouth. The blood spatter on my face and my chest. I can taste it in my mouth. The hellhound becomes dust but I stay on the ground, trying to get the horrible taste away from my tongue. But it lingers and I have to swallow a few times. I wince at the awful sensation in my throat. I stand up and find four empousai standing in front of me, waiting for me to get up. I do. They watch me as if I was the best meal they're going to have in centuries. I can see the hunger in their eyes and the way they lick their red lips. I raise my sword again but they don't move. They just stay still, watching me, waiting for me to make a move. This is a very bad situation. I'm stuck in a dark alley, Annabeth is still unconscious on the floor and four hungry monsters are blocking the only way out. I don't have a choice. I run toward them. I cut one's throat who didn't have time to realize that I moved. But I'm not so lucky about the three others. Another tries to push me against the wall and even if she's strong, I don't flinch and kick her in the knee, breaking it in pieces. She screams in rage more than in pain while her sisters attack me. One jumps on my back and tries to strangle me, I resist as much as I can and stab an empousa in the belly. The one on my back is restless and I have to struggle to breathe. I step back quickly and she finds herself stuck between myself and the wall, against which she thumb strongly and I can hear the air leaving her lungs all at once. I turn around and take benefit of her difficult condition and dive my sword in her throat. I take it back and rotate on my feet to find the last one still on her knees, unable to stand up. I let my sword arch in the air and take her head off. I sigh and look at the pile of dust on the ground. And then my eyes travel to her still body. I rush toward her, letting my sword fall on the floor and take her head between my bloody hands, leaving tracks of my enemies' blood on her lovely face. I can't leave her here. Tomen won't be happy about this but I have no other choice. I pass an arm around her shoulder and my other one under her knees and lift her up, her head secured against my chest. And we disappear in a flash of blue light. Another benefit of being immortal.


	10. Chapter 10

_Here it is. I enjoyed writing this chapter so much. Hope you enjoy reading it. Thank you for your reviews, really. It brings me joy and keeps me writing. _

**Chapter 10.**

We reappear in the office where I sleep. I cautiously lie her on the couch, careful to not be too rough in my movements. When I finally step back, and my eyes retraces the curves of her beautiful face, I feel a ting of guilt inside my chest. I always try to ignore it, to ignore the reason why I'm here today and try to ignore that she's not meant for me. Maybe in another life. But not this one. In this one I'm a broken soldier who came back from Hell and worse. But seeing her like this, so fragile and yet so beautiful, I can't help but wish to be another man. I simple man with no powers, no destiny, no rage inside. But this is who I am and since I met her, I tend to forget this. Tomen is by my side. I didn't hear him coming in, I never do. But he's here and as I thought, he's not happy about the girl lying on my couch. I shove him outside and close the door before I meet his angry eyes, a storm is building in them.

"What do you think you're doing, Perseus?" He shout-whispers. He only use my full name when he's angry and always give it this menacing tone that I learned to like throughout the years. But when I don't answer, he continues. "Bringing her here was a mistake. You and she are a mistake. Remember your oath. Remember who you are and what you're here for. This girl," he says by pointing a finger at the door, "is a distraction."

"I know."

"Then drop it. Let her go. She'd be better off without you."

His words floats in the air for a few minutes and they echo in my mind. Even if I already know that, I can't ignore the pain it inflict. But I don't show it, I keep my face stoic and emotionless. I don't want him or anyone to know that I care about her more than I should. This is not my place. I'm not to be by her side, I'm not the one who should hold her and kiss her. And I've known that since the beginning. I see the compassion in his eyes and the way he stands. But I want none of it. "I'm not forgetting who I am and who sent us here."

"Good. Because we're here for blood and for death. Not for love or friendship."

"If there's something you should not forget, it's your place Tomen." I say harshly.

"Sorry." He bows his head a little in defeat and regret. "You're my friend and I want to make sure that you're alright. That's all, I didn't want to offend you or make you think I was giving you orders."

"Good. Because before being your friend, I'm your superior. I'm your leader."

He smiles at that, "here he is. I'm glad to have this Percy back." I'm glad he didn't see how weak I was in that alley, her body pressed to mine and her lips so close. For the first time in a hundred years, I've been weak. And I hate it. "You know what you have to do then." I nod.

"You're dismissed. Go back to your position."

"Yes, sir."

I sigh when he turns the corner. Of course I know what I have to do. I should have done it before. I go back to the room and look at her still body on the couch. Her breathing is faster and louder and she tries too hard not to move, her body too tensed.

"I know you're awake."

She sits up and looks at me. I see this thing in her eyes. I've seen it so many times. She doesn't recognize the person standing before her. She sees a stranger and she's wary of him.

"You have to go."

"I don't want to." She simply answers.

"You have no word to say about it." I snap back and I see the hurt on her features but I convince myself that I don't care. I never did.

"Who sent you here? Why are you here?"

"You will know in time." I step toward her and see the fear in her eyes. I grip her wrist, not caring about how hard I hold it. She winces but I pretend not to see it and soon we find ourselves back in the alley where I fought for her. Where I defended her. "Go."

"No." She turns to face me and she looks so small, her eyes betraying the hurt and the anger she's feeling. "I swear to the Gods, if you leave, you'll never see me again. Ever."

"So be it." I avoid her gaze and look at the street in front of me. "I was not meant to be yours. And you mine." I want to tell her more, but the words stay stuck in my throat so I let them die there. "Good luck Annabeth." And I leave her here.

I know who I am. I'm a broken soldier. But I'm still standing on my feet. I have a hole in my chest where my heart should be. I'm not here to love. I'm here to shed blood and tears. I'm a weapon of destruction, and I'm not meant to love. This is what I tell myself as I walk through the corridors, my soldiers bowing when they cross my path. This is how it should be. I left my humanity down there, when they whipped me, when they cut my skin and broke my bones. I'm not human anymore. I'm a weapon. When I find myself in the big room where mortals used to organize meetings, a tall man is standing with his back to me. He's dressed in black and his short hair is as dark as mine. He radiate power and death.

"My Lord." I bow and he turns to me, a small smile playing on his pale lips.

"Perseus, what a pleasure to see you again." His voice is as solemn as I remember.

"Thank you, Lord Erebus."

"Ah, why so formal my child. You called for me?"

"Yes, my Lord. I have a favor to ask of you."

"The last time you asked me a favor, I made you and your army immortal. Isn't that enough?" He asks, amused.

"And my life and the one of my soldiers, and our lives after our death is bound to you. Isn't _that_ enough?"

He smiles, letting me see white teeth, perfectly ordered. "Indeed my child. What is your request this time?"

"We need your help. To get Zeus."

"I see." He's still smiling at me, his eyes warm and gentle. Surprising for one the most ancient god, and especially from one who embodies Darkness and the Obscurity of Hell. "You have chosen a more difficult path than I thought. I like it."

"So will you help us?"

"Of course, child. I brought you back from Tartarus. I made you and your army immortal. All that for one goal. To destroy the God who wronged too many people. His time and reign has to come to an end. On that, all the Titans agree. Including me." He smiles again and I smile back. "You're a brave man, Perseus. And you will have my complete support for this war. Show them who you are."

And he vanishes. My heart and head feels light. I smile. This is what we've been waiting for. And I have it. I hold our destiny in my hands.

I'm standing in front of my army. Their eyes are locked with mine. I can feel the power of their presence and the hunger in their guts. They want to fight. They want blood. They want vengeance. And they will get it.

"Soldiers." I begin and they hit the butt of their spears against the ground in answer. "We're here today for one reason. We're all gathered for one and only reason. To avenge ourselves." They scream in agreement. "Today we are here, we are walking this earth and among the mortals to prove the gods that we're still here. That we're still fighting. Most of us went to Tartarus because it was the command of a god. They threw us in Hell to see what we're made of. They wanted to see us begging for our lives. But they don't know us. They don't know what we are. We are soldiers. We're made of steel and iron. We do not fear their wrath and their anger. We're here to right the wrongs that were done to us. We're here to bring justice. To ourselves. To our wives and families. To the lives we never had because of them." They scream again. "We will show them who we are. We will show them what it's like to lose everything. To lose the love of your lover and your family. We will show them. If one stands on our way, we will destroy them. But never forget what our goal is. Zeus. This is why we're here. This is why a primordial deity is helping us." I pause and look at all of them. "We are to fight. To draw blood. We're here today because the time has come. Today we bring war."

**A.N : For everyone who didn't understand. Percy and his army gathered in Tartarus where they met Erebus, a primordial deity, one of the oldest god. The god took them under his wing and brought them back to Earth to destroy Zeus. This is the reason why they're here. Now, I kept that secret from now because I thought it would be too bad to start immediately with this plot. Percy and his army destroyed Kronos because they wanted to kill Zeus by themselves. Hope you understand of all this better. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

I can't believe he left. Just like that. With hatred in his eyes and poison in his mouth. I can't believe he left me. I heard what he and his friend said in the corridor and I still don't understand it. It keeps repeating itself in my head, the words and the tones they used. _We're here for blood and for death. _I can't ignore the feeling of betrayal installing itself in my chest. _I was not meant to be yours. And you mine. _How could I be so stupid? What did I expect exactly? He's everything I should stay away from. I knew the strength sleeping in his muscles and the walls built around him by the anger. I knew he was wrong for me. And yet I kept my head low and ran to him. Foolish girl. I could slap myself for it. I want to hate him with all my heart and soul. But I realize that I can't. I can't because he's everything I want. So I stay here, looking at the spot where he was standing a few minutes ago, or maybe more, and I try to remember the harsh tone of his voice and the violence in his beautiful eyes. Why? Why did he suddenly became this person, this stranger? So many questions in my head and I just wished that someone could help me. But no one can. Because he was my secret and I was his. And now we're not anything anymore. _Remember your oath. Remember who you are and what you're here for. _Who are you, Perseus? Are you the guy you showed me, sarcastic and gentle? Or are you this soldier, thirsty for blood and death?

I've been gone an hour, maybe less. But Thalia and Clarisse are nowhere to be found. I give up and head back to camp. The cab drops me down the hill and I make my way back home. I go to the beach, to a little isolated corner where no one goes except me. This is the place I go when I seek silence and comfort. The sand underneath me is hot and the breeze is lightly fresh thanks to the lake.

"Annabeth."

I turn to see a tall man, black hair, green and blue eyes. He looks so much like him that I have to look away. He sits beside me, leaving his trident on the sand.

"Lord Poseidon." I greet with exhaustion in my voice, and I feel his eyes boring into me.

"I know about my son." I'm not surprised. He's a god after all, it makes sense that he would keep an eye on his only son. "You shouldn't judge him so harshly."

I laugh a little at his words but it comes out more like a sob and I hate myself for that. "Then how should I judge him?"

"Don't." We both look at the horizon, where the sky meets the sea. "He's doing what he thinks is right."

"What is it?"

"Avenge himself and his men. He wants to overthrow Zeus for what he did to them. This is all he's been thinking about for two centuries. You have to understand that this is the most important thing for him. He's always been very proud but Zeus destroyed his reputation when he accused him of treason and sent him to Tartarus. He can't shake the feeling that it's his duty to get revenge."

"I think that's foolish of him."

"Do you?" He looks at me and continue, "Zeus sent him to hell where he got tortured daily for hours, for a hundred years. He learned to hate him. He learned to dream about the day he will kill him. And how he will do it. You have to understand that his pain became anger, fury, rage. And now that he's a free man, he can make this dream come true."

"Zeus is a god. The king of the gods. He's attacking one of the most powerful of them. So yes, I think that's foolish."

"Ah, you should see him fight then. The finest warrior of his century."

"It's nothing compared to a god's power."

"Nothing can compare to a need to get revenge. It gets simple men become great warriors." He inhales profoundly and keep going, "you know that he killed Kronos to preserve the gods on their thrones to destroy them later, with his own hands?" I look at him, my eyes wide. I've always wondered why he saved us. So this is it? Just a means to an end? "I see you didn't. Well, clever trick don't you think? He saves the gods, they are grateful and they think that this unknown army is here to help them when in reality, all they want is to kill their king. The gods don't investigate, they let this army alone and well. And the army can train, prepare itself for the strike. Clever trick I tell you."

"This is…" But I can't find the words. Yes, it is clever. But not less horrifying.

"I told you; revenge gets a simple man become a great warrior."

"Are you going to let him? He's running toward his own death."

"I will. Zeus is my brother but he didn't hesitate to kill my only and greatest son. He has to pay for it." He turns his head but I don't meet his eyes. I'm scared to see how beautiful they are, to see how they look like his. "I know how you're feeling, Annabeth. I know the pain in your heart. And I know he's the reason of it. You have to know that my son never loved a woman. He kept spending his time spearing, preparing wars and attacks. He never had time for a woman, especially not a daughter of Athena." He sighs in desperation, like he couldn't quite understand how anyone would prefer war to a woman. "He built his walls so high that no one could climb them. Not even his own father. Let alone a woman. He would call them a waste of time." I laugh and so does he. It lightens my heart a little. "When his friends shared their beds with women, he would train or go swimming. But it made him the greatest warrior of his century. His work paid off. I'm telling you all this, Annabeth, because I believe that somewhere along the days and your conversations, you won his heart." My head snaps to look at him with wide eyes. How can he say something like that after what his son said to me? After what he did? No, there's no way. Impossible. As if he could read my mind, Poseidon smiles gently and his eyes get warm. "Don't look so surprised, child. I keep an eye on him and I saw how he acted around you, the look in his eyes when he looked at you. He may believe that your destinies are not bound, but I disagree."

"How can you say this?" I ask, my voice trembling.

"I know my son. He's my blood and my flesh, the greatest gift the Fates ever gave me. I never saw him like this. He will come back for you. Don't count the days or the hours, but he will. Trust me."

"We will see, my Lord. We will see."

"I must leave now. Take care of yourself, daughter of Athena." He announces with a little smile playing on his lips. I smile back, the best I can and when I blink, I'm alone again.

* * *

At dinner this evening, I tried to explain, by lying mostly, what happened to Thalia and Clarisse. I know they don't believe me but they don't try to ask any more questions. After eating, we all go to the amphitheater where we sit on the wooden benches. Chiron is standing in front of us, a serious expression on his face, like every time he wants to tell us a big news.

"Demigods." Everyone stops talking. The silence falls heavy on the camp. "I have news from the gods. Another war is coming." People start to whispers, gasp, and look at each other. "An army of soldiers is walking toward us. We don't know how many or who they are. They may be demigods but this information isn't certain yet. We don't know their motives, only that they want to put an end to Zeus' reign." Thalia looks horrified. This would mean the end of her father's life. "The gods are still weak from the previous war and so are you. But we need to fight them off, we need to prevent them from creating chaos."

"We don't want another war!" Shouts a kid, an Aphrodite son.

"I know, I know. Neither do I. But this army is powerful, and it seems that they're protected by one or several gods."

"Which ones?"

"Erebus, god of Darkness and Obscurity of Hell. Nyx, his sister, goddess of Night. Nemesis, goddess of Revenge and Divine Justice."

I know this army. I know their leader. I know their motives. And I feel like I don't belong here, in the middle of these frightened demigods. I have to do something, anything but my tongue doesn't move and my body stays still. I'm a traitor. The thought sinks in my heart. I know what they want. They want the King dead and there's nothing we can do to stop them.


	12. Chapter 12

_GUYS! I'm so inspired today, I don't know what's happening to me. But hey here's a new chapter. Again! This one is.. well. How can I put that? Fluffy and very intense. Hope you enjoy iiiit! _

**Chapter 12.**

I don't wake up with his name on my lips. I didn't dream of him tonight, this is the first time since he showed me what happened to him in Tartarus. I don't take this as a good sign. I feel the urge to talk to him but I shove it aside, knowing that I told him he'd never see me again. But my heart aches at his absence. The moon is still shining up in the sky and I put my shoes and a coat on, then slip out of the silent cabin. I remember the night he came to me, in camp, when his lips brushed mine and I could feel his hot breath on my face. I try to remember how it felt but it slowly disappear from my mind. It's been two weeks since Chiron warned us about this army and yet nothing. No news, no apparitions, no threats. Nothing. I desperately need to talk to him. About anything, anyone. We don't even have to talk. We can just sit there and contemplate New York in front of us and I won't mind. Because he'd be by my side. I don't care if we're not meant to be together. I don't care if he's not supposed to be mine. I just want to talk to him one last time. To know what will happen next. I run toward the Mess Hall and I sit at his table. At Poseidon's table. It's too dark to see anything or anyone, the only light coming from the moon hidden behind a screen of clouds.

"Percy," I whisper. "I don't know if you can hear me. Please come if you do." Nothing. I feel like such an idiot for even trying. "I just want to talk, nothing more. I heard about your army and what you're going to do, I simply want to make sure that you know what you're doing and what the risks are–"

"I do."

I turn quickly to find him standing at the entry, wearing all black and his head hidden underneath his hood. I sigh in satisfaction. He's here and Gods it's good to see him again. He comes sit in front of me silently and watch me, waiting for me to speak first.

"Thank you" is the only thing I manage to say. He nods once and the atmosphere become heavy, strange even. "So… How are you doing?" Stupid girl.

"Look, Annabeth–"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry." I can't find my words and I feel so freaking dumb, seating here and being completely weak because of his hard gaze on me. "You shouldn't do it."

"That's not yours to judge."

"Please." My cheeks get warm and I lower my eyes in shame of what I just said, of the word that escaped my mouth before my brain even ordered it. "I know why you're doing it and I understand it. But don't do it, please."

"Why would I listen to you?" He moves closer and put his elbows and forearms firmly on the table, his table. "Haven't you told me that I'd never see you again if I left?"

"Because I–" I catch myself in time. What was I going to say? I like you? I think you're a great guy? I would be destroyed if Zeus fry you to death? He watches me with intensity I can not bear. "I don't want you to die."

He exhales. In relief maybe, or in contentment. "Maybe I won't."

"You will. Don't you dare tell me otherwise because I can see it in your eyes that you don't even believe it yourself. You will die." I say way too quickly, my nerves on the edge. "And I don't want to lose you."

"Annabeth." He simply answers but I can hear all the words he wishes to say but can't, beneath it. I can hear his emotions and feelings toward me. There's a gentleness in my name and the way his lips forms it. "I can't." He stands up and I follow him.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me one more time! Don't you dare tell me you don't like me, even a little bit because I won't believe you. Don't you dare be a coward and let me alone again. Because I won't forgive you this time. Don't you see how I feel about you? Don't you feel it?" I can't hold back the tears now. I will regret it later, but for now I don't care. "Don't you dare tell me that it's your duty and that your life is no more than fighting and revenge." I struggle to breathe. This is too difficult. "Because I won't be able to handle it." He's silent, and I have the impression to be standing in front of a ghost. His ghost. "I'm not asking much, Percy. I only want you." I take my courage in both hands and speak one last time. "If you don't want me, tell me and I will leave y–" He moves so quickly I don't see it, but then I feel his lips against mine. Hard and violent. It's a battle of teeth and tongues. I cherish every second of it. I can sense his anger, his rage in it. But I can also sense his desire. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck. His hands travel up my back, making me shiver. He turns around and make me sit on the table, pressing his body to mine. His lips are restless, so sweet and warm. A moan escapes me when they trail kisses down my neck and throat. "Percy."

He comes closer, if that's even possible. I can feel every ounce of his skin against mine and whenever it touches it, I light in fire. This is beyond beautiful and I want to carve every feeling, every kiss, every touch in my mind. His hands slip under my shirt and I let him. I let him discover my body slowly. I pull back his hood to look at him and stops abruptly. "What the hell happened to you?" His face is covered in bruises. He has a black eye, his lower lip is cut and still bruised from the knuckles that hit it. His right cheekbone is in a shade of red and his left arcade is also cut. He smiles a little and kiss me again, harder than before. I push him back. "Tell me." And I'm angry, my desire for him leaving me so fast it almost hurts.

"Training."

"Don't you lie to me, Perseus. Because I will cut you in half."

He laughs a little and I realize this is the first time I hear it. It's such a lovely sound, a symphony, a melody I can't wait to listen again. I want to remember it too. I want to play it over and over again. It makes my heart jumps in my heart.

"I'm not."

I take hold of the front of his black shirt and draw him back to me, placing him between my legs. "I hope so." I whisper and when he kisses me this time, it's more gentle, more loving. I kiss him back and his tongue find mine again. I plant kisses on his bruised lip, cheekbone, arcade, eye. I plant kisses on every centimeter of his face and his hands tighten on my waist. "I think," I kiss his nose, "we should go somewhere else." He nods and we vanish immediately back to his improvised room.

He lies me down on the couch, his hands lifting my shirt off. His eyes travel down my naked upper body. He positions himself on top me, my legs parting to welcome him. He cups my cheek with his hand and kisses my neck gently. I can't hold back the moan building in my throat and I can feel his smile against my skin. He moves lightly and my body tense at the sensation of friction. It's beautiful and yet awful at the same time. He smiles at my reaction and takes his shirt off. It's my turn to discover his body with my eyes then my hands. He's beautiful. He presses his body to mine, his chest against mine. I try to breathe but I think the air left me entirely. His hands moves to my back, slowly going down and down. He takes my butt in his hands and lift it up so I feel his body even closer. It's strange to be this intimate with a boy. To feel his lower parts against mine. To feel the desire eating me inside and screaming to get released. I moan again when he moves again.

"Stop it, you freaking" he moves again and the word "asshole" get transforms into half a moan, half a sigh. He laughs again against my ear and the sound makes me shudder. I can't take it anymore and I shift, pushing him away and lying him down on the couch, me on top of him. "You made your choice." And I smile. He does too.

His hands travel to the button of my jeans and I let him. I let him take it off from my legs. Soon we're just one. He keeps his hand on my mouth to stifle my screams of pleasure and I see how hard it is for him to do the same. We move in unison, our breaths too quick and too heavy. At this right moment, nothing could be bad again. Because I'm in Heaven. He keeps me from screaming his name when his hips meets mine. He keeps me from screaming when he whispers my name. He keeps me from screaming when he thrusts one last time in me. When he finally move his hand away, his body covered in sweat and still trembling from pleasure, I say his name. Again and again. And his eyes never leaves my face. That's when I know that he's mine. And I'm his.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey everyone! Here's a long one, simply because I won't be able to update for quite some time. Finals are getting closer and I have to work a lot so I won't be able to write for a long time. I will try to update, to post a little chapter maybe but I'm not sure. But anyway! Here is the 13th chapter of this story. It's fluffy, it's heartbreaking, it's everything you like. Hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 13.**

The moment I emerge from my sleep, I feel the emptiness and the coldness surrounding me. I turn around and find myself in Athena's cabin, in my own bed. He must have woken up before me and brought me back. Needless to say that I would have preferred waking up beside him. For a second I wonder if all of this was just a dream but my muscles ache too much and especially my thighs. I blush when the images of last night comes rushing back in my mind. His hands on my body and the sensation of fullness when he was inside me. I push it aside, realizing that I've lost my virginity. I shake my head and get up, trying not to hiss at how sore I feel. I put some shoes on and leave the cabin silently, letting my siblings sleeping in peace. When I step outside, the sun is already shining, enough to blind me for a few seconds. When I open my eyes again, Chiron is standing in front of me, his eyes narrowed and his expression serious.

"Annabeth. I believe we have to talk." The blood leaves abruptly my face at the idea of what it could be. But I don't need to imagine that because I already know. And it's not going to be pretty. I follow him to the Big House where he makes me sit on the couch and install himself across of me. "So." My breath itches in my throat and my heart starts to beat faster. "Do you have anything to tell me?"

"No, sir." I answer timidly.

"I believe you do. I received a report last night, about you." I feign innocence and arch an eyebrow. He doesn't believe me. "Who is he?" Shit.

"Who are you talking about, sir?"

"Don't play dumb with me Annabeth. You know your little game had to come to an end right? Sooner or later someone would have discovered your little secret." And when he speaks again, his voice is threatening, "who is he?" When I don't answer, he sighs in annoyance and continue, "Someone saw you at the Mess Hall last night and someone joined you there, a man. An immortal one since I was told that he appeared out of nowhere." I have no other choice than to admit it. His eyes are scary things that want to pull the truth out of me and I have no other choice.

"Percy."

His eyes widen and his lips parts a little. He looks surprised, chocked even. "As _the_ Perseus Jackson?"

"This one, yes."

"I should've known it." He whispers, more to himself than to me. "For how long?"

"Two months maybe." There's no need to deny it now, he has the right to know the all truth and there's no benefit in lying anymore.

"The army is his, right?" I nod. "I always knew he'd become someone important one day, a great hero with a greater destiny."

"What are you going to do about it, about us?" I ask him, the fear obvious in my voice.

"I don't know yet. But you will be punished, that's for sure. I hope the gods won't take that as treason otherwise it might become… complicated for you."

I swallow with difficulty, thinking about all the things they can do to me. I think about what they did to Percy and wonder if they would do the same to me. Maybe. I try to pull down the panic rising in my chest. I knew the risks, I knew what I was getting into. I just didn't think that it would be so frightening to face them. I try to avoid Chiron's hard gaze on me. I know he's thinking that I'm a foolish girl for what I did. But I don't regret it. For nothing in the world, I would go back and act differently. This is what I want.

"I will go now."

And without another word I leave the Big House. I know what I have to do. It's either that or I will have to face the gods and get punished for what I did. But as my father always told me, there's always a second option. And it might save my life.

* * *

When he appears in front of me, I can't keep the smile from growing on my lips even though his face is hard and emotionless. He put his hands on my shoulders and kiss the top of my head gently.

"You called for me?"

"Yes." I inhale and continue, "I want to join your army."

He looks at me like I'm crazy. He stops breathing. "Excuse me, did you said that you wanted to join my army?"

"I did."

"Wh–" I can see the confusion on his face and he steps back, trying to understand my question, my request. Trying to make sense of all of it. "Why?"

"Chiron knows about us. He saw us last night at the camp and soon the gods will know too. I will not face their wrath for I believe I did nothing wrong. Will you help me?"

His shoulders relax and his face soften a little. "Of course." He kisses me lovingly and when he speaks again his voice sounds like honey and sunlight but there's an angry determination behind it. "The gods won't touch a single hair of your head. I'll be glad to have you in my ranks." I smile and pull his hood off, letting my eyes discover once again the beauty of his bruised features.

"Thank you." And I kiss him again. His lips are too soft and warm, I feel like getting lost in them.

"When?"

"Now." He smiles and I smile back at him. This is a new beginning. A new life, a new destiny. I have to fight to protect myself and I'm not scared of it. If I have to join his army to be with him and be safe, then this is what I'll do. Without thinking about it twice. I know what I'm leaving behind, friends, family. But I gladly open my arms to this new life. Because deep down I know this is the right thing to do. I know I'm making the right choice.

* * *

"Let's be clear about all of this." He begins, putting his feet on his desk and lying back on his chair. "You will have to train with us. But when the time for fighting will come, I don't want you with us. This is too dangerous and this is not your fight."

"I know, Zeus has never done anything wrong to me. It's not my duty to overthrow him."

"Exactly. And if you get caught, the consequences will be terrible for you. All you will say is that you were our prisoner. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." He smiles a little and gets up from his chair before making his way to me, seating across from him. He cups my face and kisses me lightly at first, but I deepen it and soon his tongue is playing with mine and I can feel the heat building in my stomach again. I stand up and he pushed me against the desk, where he makes me sit. I wrap my legs around his waist and let his body press against mine. His hands are in my hair, pulling me closer. "Percy," I moan and this time his hands travel to my waist and push me against him. I unfold his belt, trying to calm the shaking of my hands due to the excitement of the moment. His lips kisses my neck eagerly and he laughs a little when a groan escapes me. "Gods," is all I say when he push into me.

He shush my screams with his lips and hand. He's better at this than I am. I can't help but bite his hand covering my mouth but he doesn't flinch at the pain and smiles at me with that cocky grin. There's nothing gentle in his gestures, in his thrusts nor in his kisses when his teeth graze my lips.

"Shh," he laughs when I scream again and I'm surprised by how normal his voice sounds especially with what he's currently doing. "They will hear you." But I don't care. I bite his hand and move my hips toward him. He close his eyes in pleasure and a sigh escapes his bruised lips. I do it again and again, restless. I need to hear him like this. I don't need anything else. "Fuck." It's my turn to laugh. He send me a glare that would usually send me a chill of fear but I roll my hips in answer and he grips my waist with force, making me unable to move. I whimper a little at the pain followed by pleasure.

"You teasing bastard." He laughs and thrusts deep, making me scream. And this time there's no hand or lips stifling it. He looks at me with wide eyes and I see the worry in his eyes. Not for me. But for the fact that his men might have heard me. But no one comes and when he finally reaches the edge, I press my forehead to his shoulder, the pleasure overwhelming me.

"Shit." He simply whispers when he draws back and pulls his trousers up. "I think we should calm down a little."

"You're the one who should calm down."

"Oh yeah?"

"Huh huh." I tease him and offers my best smile.

When he's about to speak again, a knock comes on the door and he freezes. "Yeah?"

"It's Tomen. Everything alright? We heard a scream."

I stifle a laugh but Percy looks at me like he's going to kill me right here, right now. "Everything's fine."

"See you at the training?"

"Sure Tommy."

The footsteps get more and more distant until silence falls again on the room. "Sorry?" I try with a little and innocent voice.

"You stay here," he ignore what I said a second ago and put his hoodie on. "I'm going to train. You can rest if you want."

"Sure!" I say loudly when he steps out of the room and close the door. "That's cool." I whisper, finding myself alone again.

But I get bored quickly. I'm not tired and the urge to go see him training is too intense. So I leave the room and walk down the corridor. I immediately hear the shouts and the sound of bodies collapsing to the ground, the clink of metal against metal and grunts. I smile and follow the sounds, being careful not to be seen by whoever might be in the corridors too. I arrive in front of a huge room, bigger than the Mess Hall at the camp, full of men dressed in black. They're in circle now, their eyes focused on two bodies in the center. I stand on my toes to have a better view. That's when I see some black hair and broad shoulders. Blood is dripping down his arcade and lip but he doesn't seem to care. The other guy is worse. He tries to punch him on the nose but Percy dodges it, grab the wrist of his opponent and twist it, earning a scream from the guy. He then kicks the inside of his knee, bringing him down and kicks him in the chest. This time he lies on the floor, struggling to breathe. The men cheers and shouts in contentment. But soon he's back on his feet, his sword in his hand. He tries to dive it in Percy's chest but he moves too quickly on the side and manage to sweep his opponent's legs from under him, bringing him back on the ground. Then another guy comes out of the circle and try to defeat his leader. I watch as Percy dodge every attack and punches him in the guts, avoiding as much as possible his face to not hurt him badly. He moves so quickly, it's hard to watch him without being dizzy. I understand now why they call him the greatest warrior of his century. He's sure in his movements, he's strong and fair in his fight. He's magnificent. I can't move my eyes away from his muscles, the way they fluidly move under his skin, how his fist or foot always find its target. I understand now. I understand why he's feared and respected. Because now that I'm looking at him, I'm scared too. He's restless, violent, angry. He's a weapon and a deadly one. But he's deadly beautiful too. When the man hits the floor, blood dripping down his chin, Percy offers him his hand and smiles at him.

"You're getting better, Isaac."

"Thank you sir."

I realize then that I'm standing in the entrance and everyone can see me if they turned around. So I rush down the corridor but hands grip my arms and corner me against a wall, where no one can see us.

"Who the fuck are you?" The guy standing in front of me ask me, with an angry tone.

"I – uh" what I am supposed to say? I'm Percy's friend? I'm a new recruit? But the guy doesn't even seem to care and his black eyes become stormy. Not good. He push me away from the wall and throw me against it, hard. My head hit it painfully and he grip my throat with his hand and squeeze. I can't breathe. I struggle to bring some air in my lungs. He squeeze harder and my hands try to move his away from my dry throat. I see black dots appearing in front of my eyes, and everything starts to become fuzzy. I feel a knee connecting with my guts and the hand release me. I fall on the floor, gasping for air and coughing at the itching in my throat. I keep the tears away but my rage is intact. My body is weak but when I glance up, the guy is looking at me with disgust in his eyes. Using the last bit of strength in my body, I rush toward him and punch him on the nose, then on the jaw and his bloody nose again. I'm pure rage and fury. I use the moves I saw Percy using and kick his manly parts. When he kneels before me, his face bloody, I smile at him. "Don't you ever lay a finger on me again." I'm surprised by how severe my voice sounds. But it does its work, the guy looks unsure of what to do. "Or I swear to the Gods that I will end your miserable existence."

But the guy doesn't seem to back down. He stands up and when he raise his fist, I hear a few gasps behind me. When I turn around I see Percy and a dozen of soldiers standing behind him. Percy looks murderous. I've never seen him like this. The soldier quickly drops his fist and step back from me. "My apologies sir. I had no idea she was with you."

"Get out of my sight." He doesn't say another word and leaves quickly. I look at Percy and I see that he's not only mad at his soldier. But also at me. "Go back to your dorms." And soon we're alone again. He walks past me and head back to his room. When I join him, he's seating on the couch, his eyes looking through the window and at the city before him. "I told you to stay here."

"I know, I'm sorry." I inhale with difficulty, my throat still hurting. "I couldn't stay here."

He looks at me and his eyes move to where his soldier's hand met my throat. He stands up and his finger gently caress it. "Are you alright?" I nod and I can't help but the see how different he acts around me. His sweetness seems to disappear around his soldiers. It's just mutual respect, brotherhood but there's this fear in their eyes when they look at him. And I get it now. "Listen to me next time." I nod again. "Come now." He embraces me and kiss my hair. "You're stupid, you know that? He could have killed you right away." And his voice is hard, accusing.

"I wouldn't have let him."

"We saw what you did." I feel his little smile against my skin, "that was some good moves."

"Learned from the best."

"Really?"

"I saw you fighting." He moves away to meet my eyes, an obvious question in them. I shrug and hide my face in his chest again. He sighs and caress my hair lightly with his hand. "You're good."

He laughs and bent down to put a small kiss on my lips. "You're not bad either."

"Did you just compliment me?" I feint surprise, my eyes wide and all. "I need to write that down, oh Gods."

"Shut up."

I laugh and trace the bruises on his face with my fingers. "Seriously, I can't believe you said something nice. To me!"

"I always say nice things."

"Lies!"

"You're beautiful."

I stop abruptly. My smile fades. I look into his eyes and see how sincere he is. "You're not bad either." I whisper and he laughs a little before kissing me. No one ever said that I was beautiful. Sure, my dad told me all the time but that was my dad. This is Percy. And it feels so good to hear him saying those words. I don't know how I managed to survive without hearing them. "What, now?" But suddenly his face becomes pale. His eyes darken. It feels like the life is leaving his body. "Percy?" I see blood pouring out of his nose and his muscles start to tremble. "Percy?" I try to shake him, and he falls on his knees. "Percy!" I scream but his eyes rolls inside his head and he falls limp on the floor. I yell his name and soon I hear footsteps rushing toward the room and I'm barely aware of arms encircling my waist and pulling me away. I'm barely aware of the soldiers inside the room because all I see is how lifeless his body is. I keep screaming his name and pushing the body behind me away. I'm barely aware of the words whispered in my ear and how comforting the voice sounds. I'm barely aware because I see blood everywhere on his face and his body starts to convulse. I scream his name again. He's dying. I don't know what is happening to him. Soldiers surrounds him, gripping his wrists and ankles, trying to calm his convulsions. But it doesn't. I'm barely aware of how calm the people looks around me because I focus on my own panic and terror. I'm barely aware that the soldiers are used to this.

"It's okay." I hear a voice telling me. The arms turn me around so I face a blond guy with hazel eyes and gentle voice. "It's alright." He brushes my tears away with his thumbs, "he's going to be fine." But I can't understand how. Because all I see is the blood and how weak he looks. "Calm down." But then he starts coughing blood, his eyes finally open and looking at the celling. I think I screamed again because he looks at me then. My tears are falling down my cheeks and I can't help but feel helpless. His head jerks up, his body tensed and his hands curled in fists. He coughs again and a soldier lie him on his side so he won't strangle himself. "Come on, let's go."

But I'm completely aware when I leave the room. I'm completely aware that I nearly lost him.


	14. Chapter 14

_Hola! A quick one to keep you waiting for the next. It will be bigger than usual, I promise and the story will finally move on. But like I said, school keeps me pretty busy and I had my afternoon today so I had time to write this very quickly before diving back into my books and all. Hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 14.**

One second I was looking into her grey eyes and the next, I felt an awful emptiness sweeping through me. Like my soul suddenly left my body, like my heart has been reaped out of my chest. And darkness close its arms around my limp body. The last thing I'm aware of is her voice screaming my name and my knees crushing to the floor. It happened so many times before and yet I'm never prepared for it. This one is horrible. Worse than the previous ones. I can't hear a thing nor see beyond the darkness. I'm blind and deaf and even though I feel hands on my body, I can't move a muscle. I hear his voice then. _Beg for your life demigod. _His voice haunted me for a hundred and half years, when I was just a boy being tortured in the worst place I could find myself in. But I want to fight now and he laughs at that. _I will never leave you, I will always stay there, inside of you. _I know what's happening to me. After leaving Tartarus I used to have those seizures once a month, or if I was lucky once in two months. It began by just a nosebleed then headaches and then this. Those seizures are a friendly reminder that I left a part of myself down there. A part of my soul. They remind me of the pain and the desperation I felt when I was still there. Sometimes, like right now, I see a glimpse of what he did to me. Sometimes it's the whip on my back or the knife cutting my face, or the broken bones or ribs. Sometimes it's just his voice and his laugh. But today it feels different. I see a red light at the end of a tunnel and I know where it is. I try to step back but a wall is there, preventing me from running away. It's coming closer and closer and soon I find myself in my old cell, the shape of his tall body facing me. I try to ignore the fear building in my chest because I'm better than that. I'm not a boy anymore. I'm much more than that. But when he steps into the light and I can finally see the smirk on his face, my knees feels weak. When I blink, I'm on the ground, my shirt in my mouth to stop my screams and he's hovering over me. _It's just a dream_ I repeat myself and yet it feels so real. It feels so real when his knife cuts the skin of my back and the pain is awful, terrible, unbearable; it feels so damn real when he kick my bloody back with his boot and do it again and again until he hears my bones crack under his foot. I don't scream. I close my eyes tight and bite the shirt hard but I don't scream. I keep it inside my throat, no matter how bad it wants to escape. He stops and moves closer, kneeling in front of me and looking straight into my eyes. I inhale deeply, taking advantage of this breather. I focus on my breathing, on the fact that all of this is just a dream. But when his hand touches my cheek, I can't hold the scream back. The pain of every single wound he made comes back to life. My body is on fire. My head throbs, my whole body is in pain like someone is tearing it apart. I scream until my voice breaks. _Scream for me, Percy. _I want to stop so badly, to show him that I'm strong now. But I can't. The pain is too much and I feel my heart slowing. I feel my breathe becoming less and less long. He just smiles. My vision becomes blurry and I know something is wrong when nothing is beating in my chest anymore. You'd think that after 18 years you'd become so used to the beating thing in your chest that you wouldn't be aware when it will stop. Wrong. I feel it, every frightening second of it. Reality is slipping away. I don't feel the pain anymore nor his touch on my bloody face. I don't feel a thing anymore and the darkness is calling my name with its beautiful and peaceful voice. It urges me to let it go, the pain and the anger, to just drop everything and join it. It offers me its hand and for a second I think about taking it.

But then I feel a warmth flooding inside my body. It feels sunny and beautiful. I don't fight it. The hand disappears and the cell too. I hear voices again.

"Shit, we're losing him."

"Do something!"

"Fucking fuck, where is Tomen when you need him?"

"Shut the hell up, would you? Get out of the room! All of you!"

I think I hear footsteps and then silence comes back.

"Hey, Percy. I know you can hear me. You have to fight it okay? You have to hold on. We need you here, man. We can't do this without our leader so you need to come back. Don't let him destroy you again." I recognize this voice. It's James'. It sounds so distant but I try to grab it, to run toward it. "That's it Percy, don't stop." His hand is resting on my forehead, warm but sweaty. I can feel the quick rate of his heartbeat in his wrist. The power radiating from his hand is flowing through my body and it breathes a sigh of sunray in my bones. I fight the weight on my eyelids, keeping me from opening them. I fight it with everything I have. After what feels hours, I finally see a glimpse of light. I open my eyes slowly, blinking because of how aggressive the light is. I turn to face James who's looking at me with a small smile and his blond hair falling into his blue eyes. "Welcome back brother."


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey everyone. I'm sorry for not uploading sooner but like I said, school is taking almost all of my time. My exams are in two days so I'm working a lot. But here it is, chapter 15. It's different from what I usually write, a lot of fluff between Percy and Annabeth. This is one of the last chapters of this story. There will be two more I think, maybe three. But this is the last chapter where everything is "fine". The next ones will be more badass, more violent. So enjoy while the love and sweet last. _

* * *

**Chapter 15.**

L'adieu est proche.

* * *

My body still hurts like hell. I try not to move, to lay still so the pain won't course through my body once more and make me want to scream my lungs out. So I leave my eyes closed, my body still. But even that hurts. My veins are in fire just like my throat and lungs. I think that's because I screamed when I was having my seizures, I'm not sure. But every breath, every swallow make me wince. I feel someone's presence beside my bed but I'm too tired to turn and face that person. Sometimes they are more than one but I never open my eyes nor my mouth. I know it will hurt too much. The person seating beside me takes my hand in hers and I feel her smooth lips kissing it gently. I know it's Annabeth. But I don't have the strength to move my head and smile at her, even though I want to. But it's like someone drained my body of its strength and I'm a shell of the person I used to be. As if my body is empty and there's just me, lost inside of it. I remember James' face when I woke up two days ago. Was it two days? It feels like a week. Maybe it is. I'm so lost, disoriented. I don't know if it's night or day, I don't know what is going on outside and who's leading instead of me. But I let that at the corner of my mind and focus on the soft lips on mine.

"Goodnight, love."

And she leaves. I hear her footsteps getting more and more distant and I wish I could sit up and call her name, tell her that I'm fine and just hold her. But my body feels too heavy for such a thing.

So I let the darkness envelops me once more and drift into a dreamless sleep.

When I wake up, the room is empty. I fight the rest of sleep resting on my eyelids and I don't know how long it's been since I actually opened them. But today I feel stronger, I feel like I can do. So I try. And light greets me welcome again, bright and lovely. I'm so relieved that I can't help the little smile appearing on my lips. A small victory, but still one. My throat is sore and dry like I haven't drank in weeks, my lungs still burning but the pain is bearable now. I don't know for how long I stay like this, still and watching the ceiling. But soon someone comes into the room and come rushing at my side when they see my eyes open.

"Percy?"

I turn slowly toward the voice. Tomen. He's smiling, showing me his white teeth and I see relief in his hazel eyes. It feels good to see him again, to see a friendly face in all that darkness. I smile back at him and I can feel his need to throw himself at me and hug me until it hurts but he does none of that. Which I'm grateful for. I'm not used to hugging people or even being close to anyone. Tomen was the only exception until I met Annabeth. We used to spend hours training, sparing and hunting. That was my idea of friendship for a very, very long time even if that term completely left my mind once I arrived in Tartarus. Friends is not what you beg for when you're being tortured.

"How you feeling man?"

I try to speak but find out I can't. My throat is too sore and when I try to form words, it closes and starts to burn. He immediately understand something is wrong when I wince and hold my throat with my hand.

"It's okay, it's okay." He take a cup and pour water in it, handing it to me. I hold it with shaky hands and when the water touches my lips then my tongue, I feel a pleasant relief. The burning eases a little bit and I can finally gulp without feeling an annoying pain. "Better?"

I nod and smile a little as he take the cup and put it on the table beside my bed. When I try to speak again, the effort takes a lot strength and focus. Like my body isn't used to do this anymore and needs to learn it again.

"How–" I inhale and try to calm down the frustration growing in me, "how long?" My voice is horrible, broken, hoarse and too deep but it doesn't seem to disturb my friend since he smiles back at me and help me sitting up to be more comfortable. My back crackle a little when I do so and I can feel his boot breaking the bones there, the awful sound so loud in my ears that I want to put my hands over them.

"A week."

I've been out for a week. I have a lot of questions but I don't feel like I could actually ask them out loud. It's too painful and hard. So Tomen sits down on my bed, and trace the long scar on my face with his fingertips. It doesn't hurt anymore, it hasn't been painful for a very long time. I used to hate it, to avoid mirrors as much as I could but now I accept it. There's nothing I could do to make it fade anyway. So I don't really have a choice but to accept the fact that it's here, reflecting all I've been through.

"It's red again."

I close my eyes when his fingers brush my temple with care and concern.

"It's okay." I whisper and shrug.

When I open my eyes again, he wrap his arms around my chest and hugs me, so softly that I can barely feel the pressure of his body against my bruised one. I rest my hand in his blond hair, thinking about what he's been through because of me, because of how weak I was during my seizure. I almost died. I know that. I liked it. I remember the hand stretched in front of me and how bad I wanted to take it, to reach it and let everything go to rest in peace. Finally. All I wanted was to let it take me away and never allow me to come back, I wanted to flee from how tired and pained I was.

But now I know. All the things I would have left behind, including Tomen. How could I even think about taking that hand and leave him alone here? I can't believe how selfish I was.

So I hug him, hard. To let him know that I will never do that again. I will never think about leaving, about giving in and fleeing from the battlefield that is our life now.

"You may not know how strong you are, but I do right now." He says with a muffled voice, like I'm strangling him. Maybe I am. I withdraw and he laughs at how sorry I look. "It's good to have you back."

Later that same day I was standing up on my feet, feeling like a little kid who just learned how to walk. My legs still felt weak and my knees threatened twice or three times to give out but I hold on tight and managed to take a few step with Tomen's help and finally walking on my own without any trouble. So I went back to my room, with my friend by my side since he was afraid that something would happen to me on the way there. Stupid. When I entered the room and remembered how empty it was, how bare it actually was, I felt a bit of relief. Because this was here that I felt like home. Weird, to feel good in such a room, where everything isn't even mine. But sometimes it's not the room itself that make you feel like you're safe, like everything's okay, it's the memories.

When I close the door, Annabeth looks up at me and I see her eyes widening and then, somehow her arms are locked around my neck and I'm stuck between her and the door. That's why it feels like home. I hug her back and my body relaxes at how familiar her body feels, how good it is to have her so close to me. She move back and take my head in her small hands, her eyes scanning every inch of my face just to make sure that I'm real, that I'm not some kind of illusion. After a few seconds I taste her lips and her tongue. The kiss is passionate, hungry and desperate.

"You scared me so much."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"We were all worried. We thought you were going to die."

"It won't be so easy to get rid of me."

–––

We're lying on the cold roof of the building, the soft wind caressing our skin and the stars barely visible above us. The lights of the other buildings are reflecting themselves on her face and grey eyes. At that moment I realize how beautiful she truly is.

But guilt rises in my chest when I remember my duty. It's getting closer and closer.

She turns to face me with that little smile of hers.

I know I will have to leave her. Soon probably.

She get closer and kiss me gently.

I will leave her all alone. I know it will hurt her when my time will come. But she knew the risks of falling for me and now there's no turning back. We're in this together and there's no way I'm letting her down. I can't bring myself to step away from her. Somehow I'm always drawn to her pretty lips and her stormy eyes.

She laughs a little when I bit her lower lips.

I know it will be hard for her, but I also know that she's strong. She will get over it. Over me. I'm aware that I don't have long left on earth, because war is coming. And I know I won't come back from it.

She climb on top of me, sitting softly on my abdomen and I fold my legs so she can rest her back against them. She smiles so happily at me.

It hurts. I don't want to leave her. Not after all this. Not ever.

She bend down to kiss me again and her lips trail the line across my face made by my scar. She knows the amount of pain I experienced, she knows the hurt and the fear, and she's been here for me. She isn't aware of it, but she helped me recovering. And I won't be here to help her when her heart will shatter. She unbuckle my belt and unzip her jeans. I watch her doing it. She doesn't meet my eyes when she sits on me again, throwing back her head and her face contorting in pleasure. Her eyes wander on the cloudless sky above us as she go up and down again and again, meeting my hips each time. I watch her doing it.

I can't prevent my brain from thinking that maybe this is the last time I'm touching her like this, the last time I feel her like this. After all this, I know one thing. I love her.

She moans my name and her hands rest on my chest as she rise and go down, restless. She close her eyes and she sure is beautiful like this, blonde hair falling at each side of her face, her lips parted and the sounds escaping them even more beautiful. My hands grab her hips and she whispers some incomprehensible words before dropping on my chest, her face so close to mine.

"Percy" she whispers my name like it holds all the answers she always wished to know. "I– shit–" she inhales sharply, her eyes still closed, "I will miss you so much."

I close my eyes too. I try to ignore what she just said and focus on making love to her, gently, lovingly. I don't want to think about war and death. I want to feel her skin against mine and her lips brushing mine. This is all that matters for now. Maybe not tomorrow, but for now it's enough to make me feel alive, to light me in fire. I focus on her gasps and moans to forget the sadness in her last words, the deep and terrible sadness.

"I know my love" I whisper as she comes, her hands curled in fists and taking hold of my shirt, her head thrown back and I feel her walls closing around me. She tries to contain her screams of pleasure and everything's erased. She never said those words and I never answered.

Because I love you and you love me too.

That's all that matters right?

I'm not sure now. Will it matter when my heart will cease beating?

Oh, my love, will you cry remembering that night on the roof where you said my name like it was the most beautiful word ever?

Will you curse the day you met my eyes for the first time?

But believe me when I say I won't forget you, not even in the Underworld.

Because your name will never leave my lips that you so many times kissed. Believe me.

–––

He throws a punch at my nose, making me step back, the pain horrible. I land a kick at his abdomen and when he fall on his knees, my knuckles meet his cheek then his temple.

"Come on, get up Tomen"

He does as I say. He manage to stand up no matter how hard his head is spinning at the moment and he blocks my arm when I aim his cheek again. His hand grabs my forearm and jerks it away, leaving my chest defenseless. I see his hand grabbing his knife and the next second, the tip of his weapon is pointed at my heart.

"Yield?"

I smile at him, "you know me."

And I take the blade in my hand, ignoring the pain it causes and the blood it might shed and take advantage of his surprise to deflect it and send my fist on his nose. I grab his wrist and twist it to make him let go of his knife and when the weapon falls on the floor, I kick his knee then his shoulder. He lays on the floor, his mouth open and his eyes confused. I laugh at his expression, he never saw it coming. He probably has no idea what just happened. I take his knife and point it at his throat.

"Do you surrender?"

"That's misjudging me, sir."

And he kicks me in the groins, making me tumble on the ground, struggling to catch my breath. The pain is just too much. He laughs at me and get back on his feet. I stay on my knees for a few seconds so I can reduce the pain as best as I can. I inhale sharply and stand up, facing a happy Tomen. He has that victory kind of expression and I immediately want to punch him. But I know best. I slap him with the back of my hand, so hard his head jerks on the side, I grab his neck and turn him so that his back is against my chest and I kick the back of his knees. He fall a little but I still have my arm around his neck, making him unable to breathe correctly. I put more pressure in my arm and he arches his back, trying to get away from my hold. After a few seconds of struggle, I let him go and he falls on his stomach, breathing heavily and appreciating every bit of oxygen touching his bloody lips.

"I could have break your neck there. Never get distracted, never take things for granted and it will save your life. Don't think the fight is over until your enemy doesn't breathe anymore."

"Yes, sir." He replies with a muffled voice.

"Come on soldier, on your feet."

He obeys and face me, his face still a little red from the lack of air. He wipes the blood on his face with the back of his sleeve and smile at me, his teeth a bit bloody. I tap his bruised cheek gently and step in the middle of the train room.

"Soldiers." Everyone freeze and turn to look at me, then they gather all around me. "I know this week has been a little… different than what we have planned. And I want to thank James for taking care of the crew in my absence and training you every day. I see that all of you have improved and I can say that we are ready now." They all cheer at my announcement and start to tell their friends how they're ready to fight, to get their revenge. My eyes meet Annabeth's who is staying at the back of the room, her face emotionless and watching me carefully. "Just a few more days and it will be time." I add, never leaving her grey eyes, "be ready."

They all scatter around the room, some going back to training and others leaving the room. She walks toward me, her face still stoic. "Are they going to be alright?" She asks me with a little playful smile on her lips as she nods toward my manly parts. I can't suppress the laugh that builds in my chest.

"Want to find out?"

"Ew. Perv."

"That's not what you said last night." I reply with a wink.

She punches me in the shoulder but I see the way her eyes are bright, "shut up!"

I can't help but laugh at how childish she looks at this exact moment, with that offended expression on her sweet face and the way the corners of her lips are up. "Kids." I simply say with an exasperated sigh, trying to fight the smile which badly wants to appear on my face.

"I am offended." And she turn her back on me and leaves the room. I laugh and she gives me the finger before disappearing at the corner of the corridor.

I train for a few more hours before being completely drained of energy and wanting nothing more than sleeping. James walks beside me, his face serious.

"So in two days?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to do an inventory, to know exactly how many weapons we have, I'm going to distribute them, giving bows to Apollo's kids and spears to the Ares' ones. I believe we have shields too, it might come handy. But I don't think we will be short on weapons. Plus we have the armors."

"Thanks James."

"No probs. We're in this together remember?"

"Yes, how could I forget?" I smile at him and he smiles right back.

"Nervous?"

"No, not really. I just can't believe this is actually happening. I've been dreaming about it for such a long time that now that it's coming, I can't realize it."

"But it is real. We will finally find justice brother."

"I know." We will also find death. But I don't say anything and move into my room. Sometimes it's just better to die for something you believe in, for something that is worth dying for, than just standing there and watching, motionless. Yes, I would definitely prefer fighting for revenge and dying than to do nothing about it. This is our pride we're fighting for too.

I fall on the couch and close my eyes, appreciating the silence and peace of the room. The calm before the storm. In two days we will be at war. In two days I will lead my brothers to the battle. And maybe in four it will be over.

The fire burning in my chest shuts the guilt. This fire that was with me at every beating, every cut, every kick. That was with me when I fought against the darkness and the pain.

This fire is revenge.

This fire is justice.

And I want it to explode, to course through my veins and shut off my brain. Letting me be the soldier I was born to be.

He threw me in Tartarus for his own pleasure. To see what I am made of. And he will soon know. He will learn it the hard way.

"Hey."

I don't open my eyes because I would recognize her voice between a thousand others. I let her sit on the floor beside me, her hand taking mine and playing with my fingers. She kisses one and intertwine them with hers.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Why I'm doing all this."

"Stupid isn't it?"

"Not really. It looks fair to me."

She bites a finger and kisses another. "It always looks fair to you when you seek revenge." I feel her tongue against my skin and her teeth. "I remember reading somewhere that when you want to avenge yourself, you should dig two graves. Your enemy's and yours."

I turn to look at her, her lips pressed against my bruised knuckles. "There won't be one for you. That's all that matters."

"How can you be sure of that?"

"I'm not."

She moves on top of me, bury her head in my neck. "What will I do without you?"

"Everything you did before we met." I wrap my arms around her and hold her tight.

"I won't be able to go back to camp. They'll think I'm a traitor."

"Then travel. Go to beautiful places, live your life. Forget me."

"I won't be able to. Never."

"At least try."

She stands, her eyes boring into mine with anger and sadness mixing in that beautiful grey. "How can you tell me such things?" She swallow the tears in her throat and continue, "I loved what we had. I loved what you made me feel. I don't want it to be over."

Oh my love, I want to tell you.

It already is.

"It will be alright." Lies. "You will be." I want to believe that. I want to believe that someday you will move on and be with someone who can be with you and make you happy. I don't want to die knowing that the only person I've gave my heart to, is destroyed. "I'll do anything to come back to you."

She nods, fighting against the tears and lies against me, her head hidden in my neck.

"I love you."

My heart stops a second. Hearing it out loud makes it so much more painful. So much more real.

"I love you too."

"I don't want to spend my last days with you like this. I want to enjoy it as much as I can."

"What do you have in mind, daughter of Athena?" I ask playfully.

She smiles with that devilish smirk and kisses me, then my neck, my throat and tug my shirt up, kiss her way down and smile at me one last time.

"Fuck." I swallow with difficulty and bury my hands in her hair.

–––

"You're sure about this?"

"I've never been so sure."

And she takes the bottle, hide it inside her coat and walks toward the exit of the shop. It's past midnight and the cashier looks at us with accusation in his dark eyes. When we're back on the streets, we start running. I hear the guy screaming after us, insulting us with creativity. We laugh the entire time. She turns toward an alley and lay against the wall, struggling to stop the laugh and breathe correctly.

"Shit" she says, still laughing.

I press myself against her and rest my forehead on the wall. "I'd have never thought about that when you said you wanted to have fun."

"It's good to be normal sometimes."

"It sure is."

She takes the bottle of whiskey out and take a gulp, before handing it to me. I see her wince at how strong it is and cough a little. I drink too and let it go down my throat and stomach, leaving a trail of fire behind it. She grab the front of my jacket and pull me into a hard kiss. I let her tongue explore my mouth and her teeth biting my lip.

"What are we doing?" I ask her, laughing.

"Making memories, Percy." She kisses me again and whisper against my lips, "making memories."

Yes love. Because tomorrow is coming fast.

Tomorrow I will leave you.

So I enjoy the taste of your lips, mixed with the sweet alcohol. I enjoy the feel of your body against mine and the way your hands caress my skin.

Tomorrow I'll be gone.

And you will stay here, my love. With just those memories.


	16. Chapter 16

**Final chapter.**

My men are gathered in front of me, armors on, bows in hands and hoods up. And I know this is time. I look at them and I know this will probably be the last time their eyes meet mine. I smile a little, the adrenaline rushing through my veins, mingling with excitement.

"It is time brothers."

And they leave the building with anger in their hearts and violence in their blood. I watch them stepping outside and scatter in the streets, each soldier knowing perfectly where to go and what to do. I turn around to look at her one last time. She stands alone, in the middle of the empty hall. I take her head in my hands and smile at her.

"See you later." I whisper before kissing her like my life depended on this kiss.

She doesn't cry or try to convince me to stay. She knows that I won't back down now. But I see the sadness in her eyes and the conflict in her mind.

"See you soon." She replies and give me one last kiss before letting me go.

I turn and walk toward the door. I feel her gaze boring into my back, and I can't help but feel guilty. For leaving her like this. For leaving at all. But she knows I have to. I want to.

I pick up my pace and run in the street with my bow on my back. I run as fast as I can. My feet move rapidly underneath me and they know where to go. I see the lights of the shops and the moon rays illuminating the faces of New Yorkers still walking the streets of their city. I see the cars passing by quickly and the cold wind on my face that feels like a slap. After twenty minutes or more, I finally arrive at the Empire State Building. All my men are already there, standing in front of the massive building. I make my way to the front of my army, where a small group of demigods is waiting, protecting the entrance. I frown at the sight of kids who have no clue why they are here and what they're supposed to do. One takes out his sword and points the tip right at me, even though a few meters separate us. I take no chance and arm my bow. The kid start running. I aim his throat and let the bolt go. The arrow pierces right through his throat and blood starts to pour abundantly from the wound. He falls on his knees then face first against the ground. The others watch, eyes wide as a pool of blood appears around his face. Then all at once, they rush toward us. A hundred of arrows meet the small group and I watch them fall, one at one, with cries of pain and anger. I watch as an arrow find its mark in a kid's heart and another one in his throat. Another kid with dark eyes but fair hair receives one in the thigh and a second in the arm. I arm my bow and aim at his forehead. He's dead before he even touches the ground. In a few seconds, all the demigods are lying lifeless on the floor, the blood forming a lake at their feet and different parts of their bodies. We walk over them, careful not to step on a body part. The entrance is now empty and defenseless. The silence that surrounds us would have been heavy, if not for the loud beating of our hearts in our ears. The doors open and we step in. The atmosphere in the hall is icy with no one in view as if it had been empty for years. I walk toward the elevator and the doors open in front of me. I turn to face my men and smile at them.

"See you on the other side, brothers."

And they watch me enter the small cabin alone, just like we planned. I push the 600th button and the doors close on my army. My heart beats so fast in my chest I'm afraid it will explode. I watch with hunger as the elevator go up and up, until it stops on the 600th floor. I watch as the doors open and soldiers appear behind them. I immediately lie down, arrows landing in the wall behind me. I smirk. They are so predictable. I stand up and fire an arrow, then two and three, each one finding its target. I step out of the elevator and take my sword out, letting my bow falling to the ground beside my dead enemies. I slay a minor goddess' throat as she tries to stab me with her dagger, and kick her in the guts so she falls on the floor where she bleeds to death, her hands trying effortlessly to clutch at her throat. A nymph run toward me with her sword stretched in front of her. She attacks first and another nymph joins the fight. I meet the first nymph's sword before landing a punch on the nose of the second. I take advantage of her pain to dive my weapon in her chest, then arching it in the air to slay the stomach of the other nymph. To make sure she dies, I hook my foot with her ankle and sweep her legs from underneath her before sinking my blade in her heart. She lets a struggled scream before arrows are flying everywhere. My brothers joined me. I smile before countering the attack of a minor god and pushing him back to rise my sword above me and cutting in arm off. He screams in horror as I plunge it in his throat, letting his scream die there as bubbles of golden blood escape his lips. I take my sword back and watch as an arrow land in a soldier's cheek, piercing the other one. Then a second one finds its place in his heart. I see Tomen making his way in the enemies' group, slicing whoever is on his way, cutting members and shedding blood. I knock the handle of my sword on a man's temple before kicking his knee so he land on his back, unable to move because of the pain and the dizziness. I dive my blade in his chest before twisting it. He screams the entire time. The thunder detonate in the grey sky and I look up for a second, smirking. Zeus is pissed. Good. When I look down again, I find myself face to face with a goddess armed with two daggers. She slowly make her way toward me. I smile as I recognize Aphrodite. She is as beautiful as I remember, but sadly for her, she isn't the best at fighting. I let her come closer and try to throw one of her daggers at me, that I easily dodge. She frowns and close the space between us. I stave off her first attack then her second, her moves too slow and clumsy. I hit her wrist with the flat of my sword and the dagger falls on the floor. I smile at her with a devilish smirk and she watches me, eyes wide, as I stab her in the guts with my sword. She tries to speak but all she manage to do is spit blood. She doesn't look so pretty anymore.

"I do not care what you have to tell me, goddess. Your time has come."

I twist my blade and more blood leaves her pink lips. I take it back and she falls on her knees, her blue eyes never leaving mine. I slap her with the back of my hand and she lands on her side, her head hitting violently the ground. I step over her body and walk forward. The thunder is now restless and the wind starts to follow. Finally, I find myself in a street, my army behind me, leaving a big amount of corpses behind us. I don't know how many of my brothers have fallen but I know that more than a hundred are still with me, swords and arrows drenched in blood. Together we walk in the empty streets, and I spot the throne room, doors open and three gods waiting for us in front of them. My eyes fall immediately on the one in the middle with his grey hair and beard, his blue eyes filled with anger and bloodlust. On his left is my father, and on his right is Hades. The Big Three, just for us. My father smiles at me when he meets my eyes but I don't answer. We stop at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at the three gods. Zeus looks ready to kill me. All of us. But something is obviously preventing him from doing so.

"What do you want, demigod?"

"Justice." I spit with rage. I remember the look he gave me when he threw me in Tartarus, his joy and pleasure openly readable in his blue eyes. But now the situation is reversed. I'm the one enjoying this. He's the one losing it all. My men behind me hit the ground with the butt of their swords, making our feet shake.

"You killed one of my daughters and many minor gods with that army of yours. Don't you think this is enough?"

"No." I simply reply with a little smile.

With a surprising speed, I take my bow from my back and arm it, my arrow aimed at the King of the God's chest. When I blink, the same arrow is piercing through his heart and ichor is pouring out the wound. I hear gasps on my side and turn to face the other Olympians. I smile as my gaze meet Artemis'. Then in a matter of seconds, the Gods are attacking us. Arrow fly by from my soldiers positioned on the roofs, and sink in the godly flesh. Ares' sword meets mine and my teeth clench as he tries to push me back with all the strength that he can put in his arms. I try to resist and send my foot on his tibia, so the pain distracts him. My elbow meets his cheekbone in a loud _thuck _and my knuckles find his jaw. He sends his fist in my stomach, making me tumble back. He hit me on the temple and sending me on my back with a kick in the chest. I see his sword aiming my heart and I roll at the last moment, his blade only finding the ground. I stretch my leg and kick the back of his knees and he falls on the floor as the same leg hit the back of his neck. Under the force of the blow, he falls forward, his forehead knocking violently against the ground. He stays still for a second, letting me catch my brain and then rise again. I see the fury in his eyes where fire transformed in hell. His hand tries to grab my throat but I step back and grab his wrist, twisting it so the whole body follows. I rise my arm above my head and knock it down on his forearm. I hear the bone breaking and the god screams in rage. I punch him in the eye and find a dagger on the ground, turning it in my hand and throwing it as his chest. An arrow follows the same pattern and dive in his exposed neck. I find my sword and hold it tightly before bringing it down, the blade cutting the flesh of his face. When I look up, I see my father fighting with… Hephaestus? My men are still fighting the gods as best as they can even though I can see about twenty of them are lying on the floor, lifeless. My heart breaks a little at this sight. But this immediately feeds the fire in my chest and my head turns toward the King of the Gods, still standing at the top of the stairs, watching his family tearing itself apart. I turn back to help my brothers. I counter Hades' attack on Tomen, enabling my friend to sink his blade in the chest of the god.

"Go! You know what you have to do!" He yells at me and nod at Zeus.

I take a good look at the battle. My army is fighting off skeletons, army of Hades, but my father is sending waves of water at them and creates earthquakes to destabilize them. Artemis is limp on the floor, her eyes open but lifeless as multiples arrows are stuck in her chest and throat. Apollo is fighting against a small group of soldiers, clearly in difficulty. Athena is trying her best to defend herself against the sons of Ares. Hestia is cold dead on the paved ground, a pool of ichor all around her head. I turn to look at the King of the Gods. He's pale, as if all his blood left his face. But he doesn't move a single finger to help his own family. I see the desperate looks Apollo and the others are sending him, but he ignores them and watch them fight. Coward. I make my way up the stairs and his eyes meet mine. He rise his Bolt and tries to strike me with it but I move out of the way and run the few steps I have left to be at his height. He's furious. But I am too.

I see red as he punches me on the nose, and the last thing I know, is that my body is moving and my hand is holding my sword. I protect myself, dodge his attacks and move quickly. But my brain can't register all of it. The anger is too much for it. I don't control my body anymore, it's like being possessed by a furious demon and you let him take control. I watch my arms working and my legs moving but I don't feel anything. As if I was a stranger to my own actions. The last thing I hear is Zeus' laughing and his fist landing on my cheek. I stagger back and my eyes fall on the battle at the bottom. My heart breaks. Many of my brothers are already dead. Fifty of them, maybe sixty are still on their feet. But demigods came to help and other gods too. Zeus takes advantage of my surprise to kick me, again and again until my whole body feels light and the pain feels distant. I don't even feel the my body meeting the ground. I still see his leg meeting violently my stomach but I don't feel the blow or my ribs breaking. My eyes are fixed on my falling brothers. I think I screamed because Tomen looks up at me but it's too late. I watch as the sword pierces his back and the tip comes out of his stomach. His eyes hold mine but I can still see the blood leaving his lips. I scream his name and try to reach for my best friend. But he's ten meters away and all I can do is watch him fall on his knees. My face feels wet and I understand that tears are falling down my cheeks. My best friend still gaze at me, until his head meets the ground.

My heart stops.

My breathing stops.

Because my brother has fallen.

And a part of me left with him.

I scream again and again until my throat feels too sore and the sound dies under my tongue. I want to run to him, take him in my arms and hold him. Tell him that everything will be fine. But I know it's too late. I know he's dead.

Hands grip my hair but I don't care anymore. My green eyes meets blue eyes. But all I see his Tomen's body falling to the ground.

All I see is my brothers falling one by one.

Zeus smiles at me and turn me so I face the battle.

I watch as James' head is cut from his body.

I watch as arrows land in my brothers' chests and stomachs. Then the silence. The sick and horrible silence. Death is everywhere. I watch it taking my brothers away from me. The tears leaves my eyes without a single noise and fall on the floor.

Mark my words brothers. We came here for justice. We came here for revenge. But today all we found was death.

Mark my words brothers. Because today we are a family. We fight for each other. We protect each other. And we die together.

I feel the tip of a blade against my throat. It's cold and makes me think of the small hands that used to travel down my body. Her blond curls and her beautiful smile.

I'm sorry, I want to scream to you so you can hear my voice once again. So you can hear the regret in my words. I want to tell you how much I loved you. How much I will always love you, no matter where I go now.

I hope to you see again someday, my love.

The blade cuts my skin and the air leaves my body. I feel the blood floating down my skin and soaking my shirt.

I hope you will be alright.

I hope you will still smile when someone tell you a joke, or tell you how pretty you are when you smile.

I wish I could see the grey of your eyes one last time, my love. So I can remember why I died.

The strength leaves my body as I hear a scream. But it doesn't matter now. I feel the hand pushing me in forward and I fall. My body roll down the marble stairs, my blood leaving a trail behind it.

I feel so light. So peaceful.

My body finally stops its course on the cold ground and I'm with my brothers again.

I look at the sky above me and they look exactly like your eyes, my love. Sad and angry.

But promise me one thing. Don't be mad. And never forget me.

My eyes close slowly and everything goes dark.

It was a good fight, brothers.


End file.
